Até que a loucura nos separe
by Branca Takarai
Summary: É totalmente compreensível que um homem que você conhece desde o tempo da escola, e que agora está namorando você há exatos um ano, cinco meses, quinze dias e quatro horas, nem toque no assunto noivado, ou melhor, ainda, casamento! [Hiyo. Ayu One shot].


**Resumo: **Tudo bem. Respire fundo, Yuizaki Hiyono, bem fundo! É totalmente compreensível que um homem que você conhece desde o tempo da escola, e que agora está namorando você há exatos um ano, cinco meses, quinze dias e quatro horas, nem toque no assunto noivado, ou melhor, ainda, casamento!

**Nota da autora: Este fic é a continuação de "Desencontros e encontros". **Eu não sei porque ainda tento escrever esse tipo de coisa XD Hiyono surtada, bem surtada, eu acho bem mais que no primeiro fic XDD Meus sinceros agradecimentos a **Madam Spooky **que me ajudou neste fic (eu sei que a senhorita gostou de ajudar, mas obrigada mesmo assim).

**Até que a loucura nos separe**

Eu não queria acordar daquele sonho. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Não sei, mas parece que quando tudo vai bem na minha vida sinto como se logo algo fosse desandar, mas por incrível que pareça tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem há um bom tempo. Tudo na mais perfeita harmonia. Sem brigas. Sem desconfiança e...

SEM PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO!

Tudo bem. Respire fundo, Yuizaki Hiyono, bem fundo! É totalmente compreensível que um homem que você conhece desde o tempo da escola (e é apaixonada possivelmente desde essa época), e que agora está namorando você há exatos um ano, cinco meses, quinze dias e quatro horas, nem toque no assunto noivado, ou melhor, ainda, casamento!

Eu não vou surtar tão cedo.

Ah! Mas o que custa ele pelo menos dizer "Um dia nós iremos nos casar, Hiyono, você linda como sempre usando um véu e grinalda em uma igreja com todos morrendo de inveja de você!". Acho que fantasiei um pouco agora.

– Hiyono? – me encolhi na cama fingindo que ainda estava dormindo, mas foi impossível quando senti os braços dele passando em torno da minha cintura e me apertando mais contra o corpo dele. – Bom dia, dorminhoca.

– Bom dia – respondi fingindo um dengo de quem acaba de despertar.

– Já está na hora – Narumi-san disse enquanto dava selinhos curtos no meu pescoço. Diga se não é para matar qualquer mortal de inveja? Ser acordada assim, com um bom dia carinhoso e beijinhos da pessoa que você ama. Tudo bem que esse safado apareceu no meio da noite e se enfiou embaixo das minhas cobertas. Não sei por que motivo, razão e circunstancia, eu fiz uma copia da chave do apartamento para ele. Agora ele acha que mora aqui! Será que é por isso que ele acha que um par de alianças não é bom? – Vou preparar alguma coisa enquanto você toma seu banho.

– Café? – exclamei com um sorriso fazendo com que ele girasse os olhos. – Eu quero...

– Nem comece – Narumi-san me interrompeu enquanto levantava. Seria mentira minha dizer que eu ouvi o que ele estava resmungando. Era algo sobre "Você vai fazer uma lista interminável!". Eu estava mais preocupada em observar as costas nuas do meu namorado. Preciso dizer que ele é perfeito? Não! Mais que perfeito? E era meu. Só meu! Só faltava a aliança para que eu pudesse dizer isso com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – O que foi? – ele perguntou quando notou que eu estava o olhando.

– Na-Nada – murmurei nervosa, mas Narumi-san deu um sorriso maroto e voltou para perto da cama. Certo! Ele sabia como me provocar e me fazer ficar sem voz!!!

Sentei-me enquanto ele, de joelhos, me puxou e colou seus lábios nos meus. Eu adiava quando ele fazia isso (eu não sei a quem tento enganar com essas minhas afirmações absurdas). Parecia não importava quantas vezes ele me beijasse, quantas vezes demonstrasse o quanto me amava (sim, ele é orgulhoso demais para dizer), sempre parecia ser a primeira vez.

Senti quando os lábios dele se deslocaram até meu pescoço. Joguei a cabeça para trás enquanto segurava as madeixas castanhas dele com força. Aquele desgraçado sabia todos os meus pontos fracos! Aos poucos ele foi me fazendo deitar novamente, e logo puder sentir todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu.

– Bem que eu queria ficar aqui namorando – ele disse com a voz rouca próximo da minha orelha. – Mas nós temos que trabalhar – acrescentou em um tom nada romântico me trazendo de volta a realidade.

– NARUMI-SAN! – gritei revoltada atirando a almofada nas costas dele que já havia se colocado de pé novamente. – VOCÊ É...

– Mau – ele completou após um suspiro de cansaço. – Aposto que você não pensou isso ontem – acrescentou em um tom malicioso.

Arregalei os olhos enquanto sentia que meu rosto ia pegar fogo. Não sei de vergonha ou de raiva. Talvez ambos. Como resposta, atirei o travesseiro na cara dele. Narumi-san deixou o quarto rindo, mas não disse nada.

Ele era muito bonito (e não nesse sentido que certamente estão pensando). Adorava me deixar ansiosa, esperando por algo a mais, e depois me largar, sozinha, abandonada, ao Deus Dará. Um dia eu ainda conseguirei dar a ele do próprio remédio. Mas, isso só depois do casamento. Não sei, mas acho que estou ficando um tanto quanto obcecada por esse assunto.

Eu e Narumi-san temos uma boa relação, quando ele não vem para o meu apartamento, eu vou para o dele, é quase como uma união, só que cada um em seu canto. Mas eu sonho com os sinos da igreja. No entanto, pelo jeito sou apenas eu que penso nisso, para Narumi-san o popular "juntar os trapos" está mais em dia.

Depois de devidamente arrumada, fui para a sala onde o café já estava quase servido. Quando entrei na cozinha encontrei Narumi-san de avental (eu adorava aquela visão logo cedo) terminando de fazer alguma coisa no fogão.

– O que seria de mim sem você, Narumi-san? – perguntei com os olhos brilhando, mas eu sempre me esquecia que no vocabulário dele não constava a palavra modéstia.

– Já teria explodido o apartamento ou morrido de fome – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

– Chato! – exclamei enquanto mostrava língua para ele.

– Às vezes você é pior que criança – Narumi-san disse após girar os olhos. – De vez quando eu fico me perguntando como seria se tivéssemos filhos. Se puxassem a você, eu estaria perdido.

Senti minha boca se abrir ligeiramente. Eu realmente havia escutado aquilo? Por acaso ele tinha dito a palavra 'filhos?'. Tudo bem que havia sido precedida também pelo 'se' e pelo 'tivéssemos'. O que importava era que ele havia dito FILHOS! Se ele pensava em filhos, era porque pensava em CASAMENTO, ou será que ele tem a intenção de me deixar ser mãe solteira? Eu o mataria se isso se passasse pela cabeça dele. Seria lindo ter um Narumi-san em miniatura para cuidar! Mas é claro que eu não o deixaria ser tão malvado como o pai. Fisicamente ele poderia ser como o pai, mas teria o meu jeito e o meu bom gosto.

– Hiyono? – Narumi-san me chamou enquanto passava mão diante do meu rosto. – Está viajando com o que agora?

Eu simplesmente sorri e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele que franziu ainda mais o cenho. Sai da cozinha, e pude ouvi-lo murmurar um 'doida' enquanto voltava para perto do fogão.

Puxei uma cadeira enquanto pegava distraidamente o controle da televisão. Narumi-san gostava de assistir o noticiário logo cedo, mas eu preferia colocar um dvd com alguma musica relaxante (e de preferência que não fosse do Eyes Rutherford. Toda aquela confusão pode ter sido esclarecida, mas eu preferia nem ouvir falar no nome dele). No entanto, para evitar brigas, eu acabava deixando no jornal. Depois que nós nos casássemos aí eu poderia fazer o que bem entendesse.

– Ayu-chan! – exclamei segurando o gato em meu colo.

– Por que deu esse nome ao gato? – Narumi-san perguntou mostrando-se um pouco irritado.

– Acho que é obvio – sorri fazendo com que ele amarasse ainda mais sua expressão. – Mas não vou colocar um nome assim no nosso filho.

– Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou exasperado e por alguma razão ficou mais branco que um papel.

– Ora, era você mesmo que estava falando em filhos! – retruquei confusa.

– Mas não penso em tê-los!

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria. Eu estava tão feliz pensando que ele poderia estar pensando em algo mais além de me usar quando bem entendesse! E ele me vinha com essa de não querer filhos.

– Tudo bem – murmurei começando a me servir.

– Hiyono, eu... – ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu ignorei.

Narumi-san por um momento pareceu preocupado, mas eu estava pouco me importando. Quando ele foi para o quarto, encostei-me na cadeira e dei um longo suspiro. Ele que havia começado com aquela conversa. Eu só estava continuando! O que ele pensou? Que eu estivesse grávida de verdade? Seria lindo. Até imagino a conversa.

"_Narumi-san, estou esperando um bebê"._

"_É mesmo, Hiyono! Que interessante". _

É claro que eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu não iria simplesmente dar uma noticia tão importante no café da manhã e sem emoção alguma! E muito menos, pretendia ficar grávida antes de me casar. Mas até que pensando por um lado, se eu esperasse um bebê talvez ele se decidisse.

"_Narumi-san, estou esperando um bebê!"_

"_Que noticia maravilhosa, Hiyono! Mas ele não pode nascer com os pais separados! Precisamos nos casar já!!!"._

Oh! Isso seria tão bom!!! Será que estou fantasiando outra vez?

Quando ele voltou, eu tentei ficar séria e não falar nada durante o café. Ele estava concentrado no jornal e também não puxava assunto nenhum comigo. Mas eu não sei o que eu tenho de errado que não consigo ficar quieta, e logo já estava tagarelando por causa dos indicados ao Oscar (a matéria do jornal era sobre isso), e claro Narumi-san apenas ouvia.

Às vezes eu acho que eu tive algum trauma quando criança, devo ter ficado trancada em um quarto escuro, amordaçada e muda! Quando cresci, virei essa pessoa tagarela e estabanada. Por que eu não consigo manter minha dignidade e esperar que ele resolva falar?

– Se você quiser pode fazer uma matéria sobre isso – ele finalmente falou. – Expressar sua revolta porque nenhum filme japonês está concorrendo.

– Eu iria acabar falando bobagem, melhor deixar isso para os críticos – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no jornal. Ah! Como eu odiava aquilo. Por que ele não conseguia conversar cinco minutos comigo? Às vezes eu tinha vontade de dar um chute nele para ver se alguma coisa mudava, mas depois pensava que seria um estrago muito grande naquele corpo perfeito.

Era só o que me faltava! Estou contraindo a doença dele! Falta de modéstia aguda!!! Pelo menos se fosse para mim. Mas, o que posso fazer se ele é realmente perfeito?

– Hiyono? – estremeci de susto quando ele me chamou. – Está me olhando com aquela cara de novo.

– Eu já terminei! – exclamei mais vermelha que um tomate enquanto me levantava. Droga! Eu achando que ele estava prestando atenção no jornal, e o desgraçado estava de olho em mim!

Eu percebi que ele deu _aquele sorriso _outra vez. Quando ele sorri daquele jeito eu posso ter a certeza de que de noite, quando eu menos esperar, ele vai aparecer. É um pervertido! Pior que eu não posso negar que gosto.

OH, senhor! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Se bem que eu não posso reclamar. Eu tinha o que eu queria. Um namorado gentil e carinhoso, que agüentava até as minhas maiores loucuras e o meu jeito... Infantil (como ele diz). Eu jamais imaginei que poderia ser tão feliz. Quer dizer, só falta uma coisinha para ser mais: Uma aliança!

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos a redação da revista. Lá nós procurávamos ser profissionais. Não andávamos juntos nem dávamos demonstrações de carinho publicamente, mas apesar disso, as más línguas daquela redação já haviam feito o favor de espalhar o nosso namoro para todos. No entanto, Narumi-san ainda tentava me proteger e não me expor porque poderiam dizer que eu tinha privilégios por ser a namorada do editor-chefe. Ele é tão lindo! Que outro homem faria isso pela sua namorada?

– Narumi – Sayoko o chamou quando ele ia passando. Eu fui para a minha mesa (que por sorte não ficava longe, e eu ainda podia ouvir o que ela iria dizer), e fiquei espiando para ver o que ela iria dizer. – Chegou um telegrama. Está em cima da sua mesa. Disseram que é muito importante.

– Telegrama? – ele disse franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

– Sim, veio de Osaka – Sayoko respondeu prontamente e a expressão de Narumi-san passou da confusão para o susto.

Percebi que ele perdeu ligeiramente a cor do rosto, mas tentou disfarçar enquanto agradecia a Sayoko e passou voando para a sala. Eu até pensei em ir atrás dele, mas achei que seria recebida com um grito. Quando ele está nervoso é melhor não contrariar.

– O que será que deu nele? – Sayoko me perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Não tenho a menor idéia – respondi tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

Procurei me concentrar no que eu devia escrever, mas eu não estava conseguindo nem digitar uma linha direito. Eu queria encontrar uma desculpa para ir falar com ele. Saber o que poderia haver de tão errado com aquele telegrama que ele havia recebido. Mas parecia que quando eu mais precisava, não havia uma luz! Narumi-san ficou trancado na sala dele a maior parte da manhã, só saiu umas duas vezes e para gritar com metade da redação por causa da demora de algumas pessoas. Depois disso eu tive a certeza de que havia algo errado.

Quando olhei no relógio e vi que já eram meio dia sorri. Enfim, eu poderia conversar com ele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo para aquele mau humor tão repentino.

– Narumi-san? – o chamei enquanto batia levemente na porta da sala. Ouvi u resmungo que interpretei como "Pode entrar". – Vamos almoçar?

Juro que ele me olhou com um quê de culpa. E fiquei mais confusa ao ver isso. Narumi-san me olhando com culpa? Havia algo de muito errado naquela história!

– Eu não posso, Hiyono – EU SABIA!. Eu disse. Eu conheço o meu namorado. Estão vendo, quando eu digo que já posso me casar ninguém acredita. Ah, não é hora de pensar nisso! Eu tinha que descobrir urgentemente o que tinha.

– Por que não? – perguntei confusa.

– Tenho um outro compromisso – ele limitou-se a responder, e devo dizer que eu não gostei nem um pouco daquela resposta. Que compromisso era esse? E por que eu não poderia ir junto? Percebendo a minha irritação, ele resolveu acrescentar. – Não é nada demais, um almoço de negócios.

– E por que eu não posso ir? – perguntei colocando minhas mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar do meu. Agora eu tinha certeza de que ele estava mentindo. Eu não ficaria zangada por ele ir, mas que pelo menos me contasse a verdade, era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Na última vez em que eu confundi as coisas, o resultado havia sido bem desastroso, acho que ele não gostaria de repetir a dose.

– Vai ser muito chato, Hiyono – Narumi-san disse, mas em um tom que continuou não me convencendo. Ele levantou e começou a reunir alguns papéis, mas logo parou. – Você não vai ficar irritada, vai?

– O que você acha? – retruquei friamente. Ele certamente estranhou. Quase nunca eu falava naquele tom, principalmente com ele.

– Hiyo – o infeliz conseguiu outra vez! Fiquei completamente desarmada quando ele me chamou pelo apelido. E mais sem ação ainda, quando ele se aproximou e me puxou. Que vontade louca de me abandonar naqueles braços! – Não seja tão dramática. Será apenas um almoço.

– Mas eu gosto de almoçar na sua casa – choraminguei fazendo com que ele risse.

– Prometo que te recompensei mais tarde – ele sussurrou em um tom completamente sedutor em meu ouvido. Eu não conseguia resistir a tudo aquilo.

Imaginei que depois ele me fazia girar o corpo, me colocaria sentada em sua mesa e me daria um beijo de me deixar completamente sem ar enquanto as folhas que estavam em cima da mesa dele eram derrubadas por nós dois que estaríamos completamente envolvidos no que fazíamos. Depois, ele ergueria minha saia lentamente, explorando minhas pernas enquanto eu abriria alguns botões da blusa dele (ou arrancaria com gosto, como prefiro fazer) para poder observar melhor aquele homem que certamente havia nascido virado para lua. Muita beleza para uma pessoa só!

Mas meus pensamentos... Um tanto quanto pervertidos, foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

Raiva. Ódio. Rancor! Será que nem minhas fantasias eu podia ter em paz?

Ele fez um barulho com a garganta para recuperar a voz e disse que a pessoa podia entrar. Eu nem prestei muita atenção, estava mais preocupada em tentar manter minha compostura depois de tudo o que a minha adorada mente havia me feito pensar.

– Hiyono, quando eu voltar quero revisar o seu artigo – Narumi-san disse assim que a pessoa intrometida saiu.

– E se eu disser que... Ainda não escrevi nada? – murmurei sem graça.

– Eu diria que você tem que escrever se não quiser ser repreendida! – ele exclamou irritado.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – falei apressada. – Já estou indo – falei fazendo o movimento de que iria sair, mas ele me deteve. Não sei o que ele considera uma repreensão, mas o que eu ganhei foi um beijo, não como aqueles que me fazem perder o chão, mas carinhoso o suficiente para me fazer voltar a pensar que ele estava aprontando.

Quando deixei a sala voltei imediatamente para a minha mesa. Tentei me concentrar na tela do computador, mas mais uma vez foi em vão. Eu não conseguia me manter ligada em alguma coisa quando estava preocupada com outra totalmente diferente. E acabei chegando a conclusão de que aquele artigo poderia esperar. Eu iria seguir o meu namorado! Sei que isso não é uma coisa de uma pessoa decente como eu e que está praticamente se tornando a "Senhora Narumi", mas se eu não fizer isso, não vou conseguir dormir por causa da ansiedade! Se bem que pelo tom do Narumi-san hoje eu não vou dormir é por outro motivo.

Pensamentos pervertidos agora não! Eu não era assim antes de começar a namorá-lo. O que ele estava fazendo comigo, senhor? Me transformando em uma pervertida e além disso completamente obcecada por casamento! Sim, porque isso era culpa dele também! O que custava dizer: "Hiyo, você é a mulher da minha vida! Descobri que precisamos nos casar para que eu possa ser feliz!!!"?

Quando ele deixou a sala, esperei até que ele entrasse no elevador e desci pelas escadas. Esperei dentro de um táxi e quando o carro passou pedi ao motorista que o seguisse. Não sei a razão, mas me senti como aqueles detetives que seguem os maridos para descobrir se eles estão traindo as esposas.

Preciso bater na madeira! Tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é que Narumi-san esteja me traindo. Eu o mataria! Ele e a atirada que ousasse encostar um só dedo no que era meu!!!

Estranhei quando percebi que aquele era o caminho do aeroporto. Não havia nenhum restaurante grande para aquele rumo. Ou seja, ele mentiu.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos. Narumi-san estacionou o carro, e eu pedi ao motorista do táxi que parasse um pouco mais afastado. Segui meu namorado até o saguão me certificando de que ele não iria me ver. Seria um desastre se isso acontecesse.

Ele ficou algum tempo observando os horários dos vôos que iriam chegar, e depois subiu para a parte superior do aeroporto de onde se era possível ver os aviões pousando. Achei melhor ficar esperando no saguão porque as pessoas que chegavam passavam por ali para pegar as malas.

Olhei os horários de desembarque e vi que um avião chegaria de Osaka em menos de quinze minutos. Com certeza era esse o vôo que ele esperava. Resolvi ir até a lanchonete nesse meio tempo para comprar alguma coisa e enrolar minha barriga que roncava. Eu só espero que a pessoa que ele esteja esperando seja um velho gagá porque assim não vou ter que machucar aquele rostinho lindo com um tapa por ter mentido para mim.

Quando ouvi o sistema de som do aeroporto anunciar que o vôo de Osaka havia acabado de pousar e seus passageiros desembarcavam, peguei o copo com o refrigerante que ainda estava meio cheio e voltei para o saguão. Quando eu cheguei lá, fiquei olhando distraidamente para os lados na tentativa de encontrar Narumi-san, mas assim que o vi, senti o copo deslizar pelos meus dedos e se espatifar no chão.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Meus lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto.

Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo!

Narumi-san estava abraçando uma mulher jovem e alta no meio do aeroporto! ABRANÇANDO! _Outra _mulher...

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Certamente as pessoas que passavam por mim pensavam que eu era uma louca ou algo do tipo, mas eu estava completamente travada. Tanto que não consegui fazer nada quando Narumi-san se afastou dela, pegou a mala e deixaram o lugar juntos. Em passos lentos eu fui até o ponto de táxi e peguei um de volta para casa. Estava pouco me importando com o artigo, ou com o meu emprego. Estava doendo mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Nem mesmo nos meus mais loucos pensamentos chegou a me passar realmente pela cabeça que ele estava realmente me traindo...

MAS ESPERA UM INSTANTE!

É por isso que aquele cretino nunca falou em casamento! Porque ele tem outra!!! E o pior, se ele já for casado com ela? E tiver uma penca de Narumi-san em miniatura?

Podem dizer que eu sou dramática, exagerada, histérica e louca! Eu não me importo! Estava completamente fora de mim!!! Não importa que era apenas um _abraço_. Com certeza eu estaria irada do mesmo jeito se fosse um beijo ou um amasso!!! Ele mentiu para mim! Disse que iria almoçar para resolver algumas coisas e foi encontrar a _outra _no aeroporto! Por isso ele ficou mais branco que cera quando recebeu aquele telegrama!

Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ? Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso! Tudo bem que sou um pouco espevitada e imagino que até hoje ele ainda guarde alguma magoa por eu ter entendido tudo errado naquele episodio do bilhete. Mas eu sei que ele não é gay! Sei e muito bem disso. Ele não precisava tentar me provar mais nada ficando com sabe-se lá Deus quantas!

Mas tudo faz sentido agora. A razão dele ter ficado tão nervoso hoje de manhã quando imaginou que eu estivesse grávida, estar tão carinhoso quando disse que não poderia almoçar comigo e principalmente de nunca, mas nunca mesmo ter tocado no assunto casamento! É normal todo casal pelo menos fazer planos para o futuro, mas Narumi-san parecia estar alheio a isso tudo! Ele estava muito bem acomodado. Casado com a girafa lá e me usando como amante!!!

Ah, mas quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele! Ele vai sofrer!!!

Quando entrei em casa, Ayu-chan veio miando até mim como que esperando um carinho, mas só de me lembrar da razão pela qual ele tinha aquele nome, amarrei a cara e só não dei um sopapo nele porque afinal de contas ele era só um gato e não tinha culpa da dona estar sendo traída pelo namorado. Se é que eu posso considerá-lo meu namorado. Eu tinha tantas esperanças de me tornar a senhora Narumi um dia! Estou vendo todos esses sonhos irem abaixo junto com a igreja!!!

Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma panela bem grande. Depois abri a geladeira, joguei todas as caixas de chocolate e as barras que estavam lá dentro. Nos últimos meses a geladeira estava um pouco mais povoada porque Narumi-san gostava de fazer um café bem rico e...

Que vontade de matar aquele sem vergonha!

Pelo menos eu iria deixá-lo com bastante raiva. Larguei-me no sofá, desliguei o celular e tirei o telefone do gancho (naquela altura o que menos me importava era a conta de telefone). Ele iria passar a tarde me procurando e não iria me encontrar! E eu poderia ficar me empanturrando de chocolate enquanto assistia a reprises de filmes tristes em algum dos canais da tv acabo.

Depois eu me arrependi amargamente de ter ido assistir o filme. Eu não havia assistido ainda (apesar de já estar passando como reprise), mas conjunto da obra que é o Ewan McGregor me fez parar no canal. Bem, era trágico! Eu não pude deixar de me sentir como o Cristian que só o que queria era ser feliz ao lado do seu amor para o resto da vida (Ainda mais, queria **casar** com ela, mesmo ela sendo uma cortesã!) e no final, o pobre ficou sozinho e ao Deus dará, completamente desiludido com a vida!!!

É como eu me sinto. Desiludida! Desamparada. Abandonada! Por que duas pessoas que se amam não podem ficar juntas? A vida é tão injusta! Por que Narumi-san não pode ser assim? Por que tinha que ser um cretino, safado, sem vergonha? Seria tão mais fácil se ele apenas dissesse 'Haja o que houver, eu ainda me casarei com você!'.

Quando o filme, o chocolate e minhas lágrimas acabaram, levantei e fui tomar um banho. Eu devia estar horrenda depois de comer e chorar tanto. Mas estava pouco me importando, a pessoa que eu queria que me achasse bonita não iria me ver aquela noite! Isso mesmo, ele não iria me ver, muito menos tocar em mim. Ele iria ver o que é bom! Que fosse procurar a esposa. Claro que eu não tinha como trocar a fechadura da porta, mas assim que entrei no quarto, fechei a porta! Se ele fosse me procurar, daria com os burros na água.

Eu até que tentei dormir, mas até em sonhos ele conseguia me perseguir. Eu nem fechava os olhos direito e a imagem de Narumi-san abraçando aquele poste em forma de mulher aparecia em minha mente. E eu não queria mais chorar, nem pensar nele, nem...

– Hiyono... – e muito menos ouvir a voz dele! – Hiyono! Abre essa porta! – ele exclamou enquanto batia levemente na porta.

Me encolhi na cama e fechei os olhos. Não importa o que ele diga, eu não irei sair daqui. Não importa o que ele diga, eu não irei sair daqui! Não importa, não importa, não importa!!!

– Hiyono, eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu estou zangado porque você não voltou para a redação da revista depois do almoço – Narumi-san disse no que pareceu ser um tom de paciência. – Eu realmente não estou, deveria estar, mas acho que se você fez isso deve haver alguma explicação. Então, abra essa porta e vamos conversar.

Não respondi. A cada segundo eu tinha mais certeza de que eu tinha razão. Ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo que havia feito e por isso estava sendo tão compreensivo! O pior não era nem isso. Ele achava que poderia vir na hora que bem entendesse que eu iria simplesmente sorrir e aceitá-lo.

– Hiyo, não seja cabeça dura – o ouvi dizer enquanto batia na porta com mais força. Estava só esperando o momento em que ele iria perder a cabeça e dizer a famosa frase "Ou você abre, ou eu arrombo essa joça!" – Deixe-me entrar. Não quero passar a noite inteira conversando com a porta.

Senti ganas de gritar e mandá-lo ir, mas achei que ele sofreria mais com uma lei do silêncio. Eu disse 'sofrer'? Narumi-san não é um homem que sofre por nada! Eu queria tanto que ele fosse como o escritor bonitinho de Moulin Rouge. Homem bonito sofrendo por amor é tão lindo!

– Tudo bem, você não querer abrir, já entendi – Narumi-san disse cansado de insistir. Ainda bem. Ele ia embora! – Mas eu não saio daqui sem falar com você e olhando nos seus olhos!

Ergui minha cabeça e olhei assustada para porta. Como assim não ia embora? O que aquele maluco ia fazer? Não ia realmente derrubar a porta, ia?

Mas não ouvi mais barulho nenhum. Não me atrevi a levantar para ver o que ele havia ido fazer. Vai que era uma arapuca. Ele estaria me esperando no corredor, e quando eu saísse do quarto, como uma dama desamparada, ele iria me agarrar, me beijar a força enquanto me forçava a voltar para o quarto. Depois me jogaria na cama, e...

Eu não quero mais pensar esse tipo de coisa!!!!

Com muito custo consegui adormecer, mas não tive uma noite de sono das mais tranqüilas, e o despertar sem sentir os braços fortes de Narumi-san me envolvendo foi pior ainda. Pisquei um pouco incomodada com a claridade do quarto, e me levantei imaginando que minha cara deveria estar mais amassada do que estava no dia anterior. Colei a orelha na porta para ouvir se havia alguma movimentação, mas nem sinal. Narumi-san deveria estar blefando e ido embora.

Abri a porta do quarto, e fui até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água. Porém, o que vi na sala, me fez dar um pulo para trás e por muito pouco não gritei.

Narumi-san estava dormindo no sofá!!!

Até pensei em voltar correndo para o quarto e trancar a porta, mas de que ia adiantar? Quando ele acordasse, iria bater lá. E ficaríamos naquele jogo de gato e rato o dia inteiro. Mas, além disso, eu não conseguia resistir de olhá-lo dormir. Parecia tão calmo. Sereno. Até me fazia esquecer que eu estava zangada com ele.

Aproximei-me do sofá e ajoelhei-me para poder fitá-lo melhor. Ele era tão lindo. E claro que não era apenas por isso que eu gostava dele, além de bonito ele era gentil, inteligente, carinhoso. Na verdade, eu não me achava nem um pouco a altura dele. Perto dele, eu era apenas uma menina boba que ainda agia como uma adolescente. E por isso eu tinha medo, muito medo, de que ele se cansasse de mim.

Quando eu ia tocar no rosto dele, ele abriu os olhos. Tentei me afastar, mas como levei um susto, não agi rápido o suficiente e ele me segurou com força. Eu tentei me soltar, esperneie, gritei, mas nada adiantou. Ele me empurrou para o chão, e segurou meus braços com força para me impedir de fugir.

Como sempre, aquele desgraçado havia conseguido! Ele não estava dormindo! Estava apenas fingindo para que quando eu chegasse perto, ele desse o bote.

– Solte-me, Narumi-san! – exclamei tentando, em vão, me livrar, mas ele me olhou de uma forma que me fez ficar quieta. Ele nunca havia me olhado daquela forma antes. Não sei. Havia um pouco de confusão e medo. Como se ele também estivesse com receio de alguma coisa.

– Por que você não quis conversar comigo ontem? – ele perguntou sério. Bem mais sério do que o normal.

Eu não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. Ele estava me enganando com outra e mesmo assim ficava me exigindo explicações?! Ora! O pior é que eu sabia que se eu falasse que o havia visto com a amante (ou esposa?) ele iria negar na cara dura! Eu precisava pegá-lo em flagrante! Assim ele não poderia dizer que eu estava inventando coisas, e muito menos que estava fantasiando!

– Eu... Eu estava com muita dor de cabeça, Narumi-san – falei em um tom de choramingo. – Voltei para casa para tomar um remédio, e até pensei em voltar, mas estava muito forte. Acabei indo dormir mais cedo, tranquei a porta do quarto porque Ayu-chan ultimamente anda conseguindo empurrar a porta e entrar e não ouvi quando você chegou. Perdoe-me!

Narumi-san soltou os meus pulsos, mas não me deixou completamente livre uma vez que ainda estava em cima de mim. Ele ficou me olhando com um olhar de quem não estava acreditando muito naquela conversa, mas acabou dando um suspiro e afastou-se de mim.

– Por sua causa, estou todo quebrado – Narumi-san disse enquanto colocava a mão na nuca e balançava o pescoço de um lado para o outro.

– Nossa, que pessoa mais dengosa logo cedo – falei sorrindo enquanto fazia com que ele tirasse as mãos da nuca e comecei a fazer uma massagem.

– Olha quem fala – ele resmungou, mas notei que ele estava gostando do carinho. Eu não podia deixar que ele percebesse que eu estava zangada, e por isso tinha que agir como sempre.

– Por que você não voltou para casa quando não conseguiu entrar no meu quarto? – perguntei fingindo confusão. Eu já sabia a resposta, ele queria conversar comigo, mas era melhor perguntar para que ele não ficasse achando que eu havia ouvido o que ele havia dito na porta do quarto. **– **Pelo menos não tinha dormido no sofá, Narumi-san!

– Eu imaginei que você estive com medo porque não voltou para a redação depois do almoço – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados e aproveitando a massagem. – Mas depois fiquei com medo de que você estivesse zangada por alguma coisa.

– E haveria algum motivo para que eu ficasse irritada? – perguntei em um tom de desafio. Narumi-san abriu os olhos e encarou o chão. Depois virou-se para me encarar. De tudo que poderia acontecer, o que eu menos esperava foi o que aconteceu a seguir: Ele me abraçou! Forte, bem forte mesmo. Não que ele nunca fizesse isso, mas era raro sentir tanto carinho em um abraço que ele me dava.

– Eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça, Hiyo, e nos separe – Narumi-san murmurou em minha orelha. Juro que fiquei sem ação! Cada ação daquela só fazia com que eu tivesse mais certeza de que ele tinha culpa no cartório (falar em cartório, eu nem me importaria de não me casar na igreja, caso ele já fosse casado com aquele palito ambulante. Claro que seria difícil abandonar a idéia de véu e grinalda, mas eu sobreviveria).

– O que poderia acontecer, Narumi-san? – falei assim que ele se afastou. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que era para que eu esquecesse porque era apenas uma bobagem. Claro! Uma bobagem! Por que ele não me conta logo de uma vez? Seria tudo mais fácil. Tudo bem, não seria. Mas pelo menos eu não sofreria tanto pensando em tantas coisas. Acho que ele não pensa em mim. Apenas nele e nele!

– Mas, sabe, ontem eu disse que iria te recompensar por não ter almoçado com você – Narumi-san disse com um sorriso _daqueles_.

Eu senti o corpo tremer quando ele me prensou contra o sofá, e lentamente foi aproximando os lábios dos meus, mas ele não me beijou, pelo menos não nos lábios. Fez uma trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço, até quando encontrou como obstáculo a minha camisola. Digamos que eu não estava nem um pouco sexy. Odiava aquelas camisolas de seda ou que deixavam muito do corpo a mostra, mas Narumi-san não parecia se importar muito com a minha falta de vaidade, muito pelo contrário. Parecia que ele gostava dos meus 'camisões' de ursinho, corações e por aí em diante.

Tentei ficar indiferente ao que acontecia, mas senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo quando ele deslizou as mãos para dentro da minha roupa. Inclinei meu corpo para frente fazendo com que ficamos mais próximos ainda, e passei a mão em torno da nuca dele enquanto a minha outra mão o acariciava por cima do tecido da blusa. Mas é claro que isso nem de longe me satisfazia. Naquele momento eu até havia esquecido de que estava zangada por causa da mentira dele, ou de casamento, ou de qualquer outra coisa. Quando eu estava daquela forma com ele, o mundo parecia não existir.

– Hiyo, eu... – Narumi-san murmurou me encarando brevemente, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Colou seus lábios nos meus e começou a me beijar com paixão. Senti quando a língua dele deslizou para dentro da minha boca e não impus qualquer resistência. Eu não sei porque aquele desgraçado tinha que beijar tão bem (e fazer outras coisas melhor ainda!), eu sempre ficava sem ação quando sentia a língua dele dançando sensualmente enquanto procurava a minha.

Uma das mãos dele começou a massagear o meu seio, e eu gemi baixinho enquanto o chamava pelo nome. Como resposta a provocação comecei a abrir os botões da blusa, e acariciá-lo lentamente.

Ele queria dizer que me amava. Eu não precisava ouvir isso para saber. Eu podia sentir a cada toque. A cada sussurro. A cada beijo. A cada sorriso. Mas, por quê? Por que sentia tudo isso se sabia que ele estava me enganando? Eu sabia que ele não estava totalmente entregue naquela relação como eu estava. Ao pensar nisso, meu peito pareceu se comprimir.

Ele deslizou os lábios para o meu pescoço e aos poucos foi me fazendo deitar no chão. Novamente, eu não coloquei qualquer resistência, e gemi levemente quando senti o corpo dele sobre o meu.

Mas, entretanto, todavia! Sempre tem que haver algo ruim para acontecer e nesse caso foi aquele gato maluco que estava em cima da mesa e pulou nas costas de Narumi-san. Levamos um susto com o miado estridente do gato, Narumi-san ainda ganhou de brinde uns bons arranhões.

– Seu gato desmiolado! – exclamei tirando Ayu-chan de cima do meu namorado. – O que foi que deu em você? – ralhei com o gato enquanto o bichano ainda miava enquanto tentava estirar as patas para arranhar Narumi-san. – Isso tudo é por que eu não deixo mais você dormir no quarto, Ayu-chan?

– Não fale com o gato como se ele entendesse, Hiyono – Narumi-san disse após girar os olhos.

– Ele entende! – exclamei revoltada. – E está com ciúmes!!! Gatos são temperamentais, sabia?

– Faz-me rir – Narumi-san, mas estava um pouco incomodado pelos arranhões.

– Eu vou cuidar disso para você – falei enquanto largava Ayu-chan de lado e fui até o banheiro para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros.

– Mais um passo e você leva um chute – ouvi Narumi-san dizer em tom ameaçador e sorri enquanto balançava a cabeça. Quem havia dito a um segundo atrás que gatos não entendiam o que falávamos?

Quando voltei para a sala, Ayu-chan ainda andava de um lado para o outro e Narumi-san estava sentado no sofá encarando o teto.

– Nós vamos chegar atrasados – ele disse preocupado.

– Há um segundo você não estava nem pensando nisso! – falei após girar os olhos. – Tira a blusa – mandei.

– Ah? – Narumi-san começou a rir. – Como assim "Tira a blusa"? Eu já disse que vamos chegar atrasados. Você adora me ver sem blusa, se tiver uma oportunidade, por menor que seja, a aproveita.

– Não seja convencido! – exclamei revoltada enquanto abria a caixa e não olhei para ele. – Como se você fosse tudo isso! É bonitinho, tá bom? – mas como sempre eu pequei pela minha língua e pelas minhas mentiras. Quando ergui a cabeça, ele já estava sem a blusa e me encarava com um leve sorriso de vitória nos lábios. – Vi-vire – falei tentando manter a pose de "Você não é o homem mais bonito do mundo".

Quando ele virou vi que Ayu-chan havia feito um estrago maior do que eu havia imaginado. Comecei a limpar os arranhões, e quando comecei a passar o mercúrio Narumi-san começou a resmungar que ardia muito.

– Não se comporte como uma criança, Narumi-san! – ralhei em um tom de mãe que briga com o filho mimado. – Só está ardendo um pouquinho, não faça tanto escândalo.

– Eu não estou fazendo escândalo – Narumi-san disse emburrado.

– Imagina se não estivesse – falei sarcasticamente. – Você fala que eu pareço uma criança, mas de vez em quando você é pior que uma!

– Você tem que aprender a ser mais carinhosa. Como vai cuidar das crianças assim? – quando ele disse isso eu levei um susto tão grande que apertei o algodão com mais força do que queria e o fiz resmungar de dor. DE QUE CRIANÇAS AQUELE SEM VERGONHA ESTAVA FALANDO?

Se ele achava que eu iria cuidar da penca dele com aquele poste em forma de mulher estava muito enganado! Eu sou perfeita demais, mas ficar cuidando dos filhos dos outros era demais! Pior, se eles resolvessem me chamar de "Mamãe"? Eu esganaria todos porque eu me lembraria que não sou mãe deles! Eu sei também que sou a mulher perfeita para ser mãe de qualquer criança, mas eu não iria aceitar cuidar da penca dele se ele não colocasse uma aliança no meu dedo! E tenho dito!!!

Quando eu abri a boca para falar isso a ele (é, eu ia colocar tudo a perder...), o celular dele começou a chamar. Ele franziu a testa enquanto levantava para pegar o celular que estava no bolso. Quando viu o número teve a mesma reação de quando recebeu o aviso do telegrama. Seu rosto ganhou uma expressão de susto enquanto sua cor sumiu esporadicamente do rosto.

– Eu vou tomar banho – falei quando percebi que ele não queria atender na minha frente, mas é claro que eu fui para o corredor e fiquei escutando de lá. Só que ele resolveu falar aos sussurros (SUSPEITO!) e eu consegui ouvir muito pouco.

– Eu já disse para não ligar para o meu celular! – ele dizia exasperado. Ouvi passos de um lado para o outro da sala. – Porque não e pronto! E também não vou dar explicação nenhuma a você! – um novo silêncio. A mulher poste deveria estar reclamando. – Como é? Você acha que só porque veio passar uns dias aqui, eu tenho que ficar com você 24 horas por dia? – ousei espiar e vi Narumi-san de costas afastando o celular da orelha. – Eu sei, eu sei. Não me esqueci quem você é. Não precisa gritar desse jeito.

Encostei-me na parede. Como ele tinha coragem de fazer algo assim comigo? O que eu havia feito? Eu queria tanto entender!!! Minha mãe sempre dissera que eu ainda seria muito feliz. Que encontraria meu príncipe e que iríamos passar o resto da vida juntos. Narumi-san era o meu príncipe, eu tinha certeza disso. Quando estava com ele podia ouvir a marcha nupcial tocando (O quê? Acharam que eu ouvia as batidas fortes do meu coração? Isso também, mas aquela musiquinha tão linda que toca no inicio do casamento soa mais forte dentro da minha cabeça).

– Almoçar com você? – ele exclamou irritado. – Outra vez? Eu não posso! Ora, porque não posso! Eu não estou escondendo nada!!!

Que vontade gritar! Ele estava escondendo da outra que estava namorando comigo! Se bem que, se ela realmente era a esposa, não poderia saber de mim. Que vontade de matar o Narumi-san! Deveria ter deixado Ayu-chan fazer um estrago maior nas costas dele! É... Bem... Nas costas não porque são muito lindas para ficarem arranhadas. Hum, o rosto? Também não. O dorso? Pior ainda!

Eu ia enlouquecer. Sabia que iria. Depois ele seria o culpado! Se eu fosse parar em um hospício por assaltar uma loja de noiva, arrastar um padre até o apartamento de Narumi-san e tentá-lo fazer casar comigo a força! Ele seria o culpado de tudo!!! O que custava me dizer a verdade? Eu ia entender, juro que iria (está bem, a parte do juro vocês podem desconsiderar).

Ouvi quando ele desligou o celular, e olhei para mim mesma. Ainda estava de pijama! E se ele desconfiasse que eu fiquei ouvindo atrás da porta? Corri até o banheiro e liguei a torneira da banheira.

– Narumi-san! – exclamei voltando para a sala. – Você está precisando de um banho mais do que eu, está moído porque passou a noite no sofá. Eu já coloquei a banheira para encher.

– Está tão atenciosa – Narumi-san falou desconfiado. Aproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão sobre a minha testa. – Está doente?

– Não seja bobo! – gritei exasperada. – Anda, vai tomar o seu banho enquanto eu faço uns sanduíches!

– Tem certeza de que vai para a cozinha? Eu não quero morrer tão cedo!!! – Narumi-san exclamou fingindo desespero. Dei um chute na canela dele o que o fez resmungar de dor. Ele deixou o celular, a carteira e chave do carro em cima da mesa, e foi para o banheiro.

Aquela era a minha chance! Que os sanduíches queimassem na sanduicheira, mas eu iria olhar aquele celular! Me certifiquei de que ele já havia entrado no banho, e voltei correndo para a sala. Peguei o celular e comecei a olhar, até que fui no registro de chamadas para ver as ultimas ligações recebidas. Mas, o que eu vi me fez derrubar o celular com tudo no chão tamanho foi o susto que eu levei.

A última ligação era de **Narumi** Madoka.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Parecia que minha mente estava completamente vazia. Eu não havia lido aquilo. Não poderia ser! Por mais que eu estivesse doida e ficasse dizendo a todo segundo que aquela mulher era esposa dele, eu não queria que fosse verdade! Só poderia ser um pesadelo do qual eu iria acordar a qualquer segundo.

Mas os segundo foram se passando, e nada mudava. O celular continuou espatifado no chão, os pássaros cantando completamente alheios a minha desgraça, o relógio fazendo 'tique taque' sem parar, o cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha se tornando cada vez mais forte.

– NARUMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! – gritei completamente fora de mim. Fui até o banheiro, e não me importei de como iria encontrá-lo lá, simplesmente abri a porta e entrei.

– Hiyono! – ele exclamou exasperado afundando na banheira. – O que deu em você para entrar aqui assim?!

– Você que deveria ter trancado a porta de chave! – exclamei alterada. – E não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto!

– Mesmo assim! – Narumi-san retrucou ficando avermelhado. Por quê? Por que ele tinha que corar e ficar tão lindo? Sempre me fazia esquecer de tudo, até da raiva que eu estava dele! – O que foi?

– Quebrei o seu celular – resmunguei por fim.

– Como é? – ele ficou mais vermelho e dessa vez tive certeza de que não foi de vergonha. – E que cheiro de queimado é esse? – acrescentou visivelmente nervoso.

– Deve ser o nosso café – falei despreocupada. Narumi-san levou uma das mãos as têmporas e fechou os olhos.

– E o que você está fazendo aí que não foi tirar ainda? Com certa a essa altura já virou uma coisa tostada – ele resmungou irritado. – Hiyono? – ele voltou a me chamar quando percebeu que eu não prestava atenção.

– Desculpe-me – respondi enquanto dava as costas para ele. – Estava admirando a paisagem, mas já estou saindo – acrescentei fechando a porta.

Pude identificar uma exclamação de irritação, mas eu não estava me importando. Voltei para a cozinha, desliguei a sanduicheira e fui pegar os pedaços do celular dele que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Eu estava a ponto de cair em prantos. Agora não era mais apenas uma suposição. Ele era casado! C-A-S-A-D-O! Eu ia ter que repetir isso centenas de vezes para que realmente entrasse na minha cabeça. Adeus vestido branco, adeus marcha nupcial, adeus Narumi-san em miniatura... Adeus vida cruel!!! Todos os meus sonhos haviam sido desfeitos de uma vez só, e por causa de uma tal de Narumi Madoka, vulgo poste em forma de mulher! Eu estava com uma vontade louca de encontrá-la e arrancar cada fio do cabelo dela! Quem ela pensava que era para tirar o meu homem de mim? Bem, tecnicamente ele seria dela, e eu que estaria tomando alguma coisa. Ah! Narumi-san não é uma coisa para estar sendo disputado. É um safado que queria cometer bigamia!!! Ou até mesmo poligamia... Vai se saber.

Fiquei sentada no chão olhando para as peças do celular. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como montar. Eu nem estava tão preocupada com isso, na verdade fora bem feito! Mas, não sei porque me deu uma vontade doida de chorar, e sem que eu pudesse me refrear logo estava chorando igual a uma menina no meio da sala. Sério, às vezes eu parecia uma adolescente, ou um grávida, ou qualquer tipo de pessoa que muda de humor muito rápido! Bem, tudo bem, eu já estava um pouco alterada, mas quando vi Narumi-san na banheira me acalmei, e agora desatei a chorar! Não sei se é raiva ou tristeza por ter meus sonhos demolidos com a igreja, mas de todo jeito são lágrimas!

– Hiyono? – tentei limpar o rosto quando ouvi a voz de Narumi-san atrás de mim. – Por que está chorando? Não me diga que é por causa do café e do celular?!

Achei melhor me calar. Se ele acreditasse nisso, eu não precisaria dar muitas explicações. Eu imaginando a conversa que teria com ele sobre a esposa.

"_NÃO SEU DESALMADO! É POR CAUSA DA SUA PENCA!"_

"_Que penca?"_

"_ORA! NÃO SE FAÇA DE TONTO!"_

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando, Hiyono!". _

"_VOCÊ DESTRUIU OS MEUS SONHOS!!!!"_

"_Que sonhos?"_

"_De me tornar a senhora Narumi!"_

"_Ah. É isso? Bem, foi namorar perdeu o lugar"._

Ele é tão cruel! Não duvido nada de que essa conversa se tornasse realidade.

– Hiyo – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e me fez erguer a cabeça. – Foram só alguns sanduíches queimados e um celular quebrado. Claro que isso não vai te livrar da responsabilidade de comprar um novo.

– Eu sei – murmurei desviando o olhar.

– Mas, o que eu quero saber é a razão pela qual você estava olhando o meu celular – ele perguntou sério.

– Eu... Eu... – comecei a gaguejar! Eu tinha que ficar séria e não ficar gaguejando senão ele iria perceber o meu nervosismo! Concentre-se Yuizaki Hiyono! – Eu não estava mexendo nele! Fui tirar de cima da mesa para poder colocar os pratos e caiu! Perdoe-me, eu sou muito estabanada, não faço nada direito, seria uma péssima esposa!!! – falei mais do que devia.

Não me atrevi a olhar para ele. Era um desastre! Eu não devia ter exagerado tanto no que estava falando!!! Só o que eu queria era que ele não me enchesse de perguntas, e o que consegui foi me enrolar com a minha própria língua!!!

– Bem – falei sorrindo e me ergui rapidamente. – Vou tomar o meu banho para irmos! – sorri tentando parecer ser o mais natural possível. – No caminho passamos pela padaria e tomamos café lá! – resolvi o assunto.

Deixei a sala, mas tive que dar uma breve olhada para trás, e vi que Narumi-san continuou ajoelhado no chão com uma expressão de quem não entendera bulhufas do que havia acontecido. Acho que nem eu havia entendido no fim das contas.

Quando já estava bem mais calma, voltei para a sala. Narumi-san olhava o celular, e parecia tentar montar. Falou qualquer coisa sobre talvez ainda ter conserto, mas eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Não teria jeito. Eu não aceitaria continuar o namoro sabendo que era apenas a _outra. _Eu o amava muito, mas tinha minha própria dignidade. E não era apenas por causa do meu sonho de me casar na igreja. Eu não iria aceitar a mentira em que ele havia me feito viver.

– Hiyo – Narumi-san disse sem tirar os olhos da direção. – Eu não vou poder almoçar hoje com você outra vez.

– Tudo bem – murmurei sem dar muita importância. Certamente ele estranhou. Eu sempre fazia um escândalo quando era contrariada, mas sinceramente estava cansada. Cansada de ficar fazendo drama, de ficar correndo atrás dele. Se ele queria ir almoçar com ela, que fosse! Eu não iria surtar. Pelo menos não iria dar nenhum motivo para que ele desconfiasse de que eu já estava sabendo de alguma coisa. Eu iria flagrá-lo com ela, e terminar. Não vou mentir dizendo que seria fácil.

Não falamos mais nada durante todo o caminho, e quando chegamos a redação, eu desci do carro e não o esperei para pegar o elevador como fazíamos sempre.

Quando cheguei, fui recepcionada por todos com "Bom dias", mas eu não estava com animo, e apenas sorria, mas eu sabia que estava apenas esboçando um sorriso sem vida.

– O que você tem, Hiyono? – Sayoko perguntou mostrando-se preocupada.

– Nada – falei tentando parecer natural.

– Brigou o Narumi? – ela tornou a perguntar.

– Realmente não é nada – respondi secamente. Ela podia ser minha amiga, mas eu não iria ficar falando com ela sobre minha vida romântica no meio da redação. Quando Narumi-san passou, eu nem ergui a cabeça. Só ouvi o "bum!" da porta quando ele fechou. – Sayoko, o Kanone mudou de celular?

– Não. Por quê?

– Estou precisando falar com ele – respondi sorrindo.

Escrevi meu artigo, e fui até a sala dele. Apenas deixei o papel em cima da mesa e sai sem dizer nada. Eu sei que não deveria estar agindo assim, mas era mais forte do que eu. Só de pensar no almoço romântico que ele iria ter meu nível de ira ficava no máximo. Só de pensar na troca de olhares, nos toques amorosos, nas palavras gentis! Eu tinha vontade de bater nele! Por isso, era melhor nem olhar para ele.

Voltei para a minha mesa, e peguei meu celular que estava largado por ali.

– Kanone? – falei assim que ele atendeu.

– _Sim? _

– É a Hiyono que está falando – disse rapidamente quando percebi que ele não reconheceu a minha voz.

– _Ah, Hiyono, é sempre um prazer ouvi-la. _

Revirei os olhos. Ele não mudava.

– Preciso falar com você – disse procurando ser direta e não dá muito pano pra manga. Se eu deixasse, Kanone iria começar a puxar conversa, e mais conversa. – Mas, não pode ser pelo celular, nem aqui na redação. Será que você poderia me encontrar hoje depois do expediente na porta do prédio da revista? Poderíamos conversar lá em casa.

– _Sim, mas você não pode me adiantar o assunto? – _percebi que ele estava curioso. _– Desde que começou a namorar o Narumi você tem me evitado. _

– Não é nada do que está pensando – resmunguei após um suspiro. – Apenas preciso conversar com você, tudo bem? Narumi-san não estará na minha casa, ele tem coisa mais importante para fazer.

– _Vocês não estão brigados e você está querendo me usar em algum plano, não né? – _ele perguntou em um tom de quem se divertia com a situação.

– Não é nada disso, e até mais tarde – falei irritada antes de desligar. Ele conseguia me tirar do sério!

Olhei para a tela do computador. Como meu artigo já estava pronto eu não precisava mais ficar ali, mas não estava com animo para procurar nada para fazer. Estava precisando era de uma boa barra de chocolate. Eu acho que sou aquele capitão pirata que o Johnny Deep interpreta. Ele é movido a Rum. Eu sou movida a chocolate. Ainda bem que eu não tenho tendência a engordar senão iria virar uma bola, e por culpa de quem? Narumi-san, é claro!

Mas ele ainda tem sorte que meu vicio é chocolate. Com certeza se eu fosse movida por Rum como o pirata lá, Narumi-san estaria perdido porque com certeza agora metade de Tóquio já estaria sabendo do caso tórrido que o sem vergonha mantêm comigo mesmo tendo a penca dele lá com aquele poste.

A tarde pareceu se arrastar. Narumi-san saiu por volta do meio dia, e só voltou DUAS HORAS DEPOIS! Nem comigo ele demora tanto almoçando. Aposto que resolveram ir até o apartamento dele e aproveitar o momento fazendo... Uns bolinhos de chuva! Sim, sim, foram isso que eles fizeram. Se eu realmente for pensar no que eles fizeram vou arrumar uma bomba e armar na sala de Narumi-san!!!

Depois que ele voltou, não demorou nem cinco minutos para me chamar na sala. Disse que queria conversar, mas eu respondi que só falaria ali se fosse sobre o meu artigo. Claro que fiz isso quase morrendo de curiosidade. Será que ele queria terminar? Não. Ele não poderia ser frio desse jeito! Ou seria? Eu conheço o meu namorado. Ele pode ter aquele jeito fechado e sério, mas eu sei que ele tinha um coração, não seria capaz de me dispensar na cara dura. Se bem que, ele nunca foi sensível o bastante para falar em casamento, ou anel de noivado, ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse um vestido branco e marcha nupcial. De um homem assim se é possível esperar tudo!

De todo jeito, ele pareceu perceber que eu realmente não queria conversar sobre assuntos pessoais em nosso ambiente de trabalho, e voltou sua atenção para o meu artigo. Por varias vezes ele interrompia a leitura e riscava alguma parte do texto. Eu fiquei apenas sentada na cadeira em frente a mesa dele o observando trabalhar. Poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Apenas o olhando. Quando eu o via tão concentrado ficava completamente encantada. Fazia me esquecer até da minha obsessão compulsiva por chocolate e casamento.

Quando ele terminou disse que eu só precisava retirar o que estava marcado, e deu mais algumas sugestões. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça concordando e me levantei para deixar a sala.

– Hiyono – ele disse antes que eu chegasse à porta. – Eu não vou poder voltar com você hoje. Tenho que passar em um lugar.

– Tudo bem – respondi indiferente. – Eu não vou para casa quando sair daqui.

– E vai para onde? – Narumi-san perguntou mostrando-se mais interessado o que eu poderia imaginar que ele ficaria.

– Eu não fico lhe perguntando sempre para onde você vai – retruquei um pouco irritada.

– Não? – Narumi-san disse ironicamente. – Só 99,9 das vezes.

– E você quase nunca responde – falei após um suspiro de cansaço. – Vou resolver alguns assuntos meus. Você não se interessaria.

Antes que ele pudesse respondi, sai da sala. Ele estava de brincadeira comigo. Só podia ser! Ele podia sair na hora que bem entendesse com quem quisesse sem me dar satisfações, e quando eu resolvia fazer o mesmo, ele vinha cobrar explicações? Faça-me o favor.

Depois fiquei esperando o resto da tarde passar até dar a hora de me encontrar com Kanone. Vocês devem ficar pensando que eu sou uma jornalista de meia pataca que não faz nada da vida além de resmungar por causa de um namorado traíra e da quantidade de filhos que ele me esconde. Mas, eu realmente trabalho, quando estou de bom humor, e Narumi-san ultimamente não tem colaborado com isso.

Por falar nele, ele foi embora meia hora do final do expediente. Até parece que eu não sabia para onde ele iria... Bem, fazer bolinhos de chuva com a tal de Narumi Madoka, e bem mais tarde aparecia no meu apartamento com uma carinha de cachorro sem dona que está precisando de um abrigo e afago.

– Esperou muito, Kanone? – perguntei assim que desci e o encontrei esperando por mim.

– Não – ele sorriu. Cara, eu não sei como ele não tem um câimbra. – Acabei de chegar, e devo confessar que estou bem curioso para saber o que você quer conversar comigo.

– Vamos andando para a minha casa – falei enquanto olhava preocupada para os lados. – Não quero que ninguém nos ouça.

– Assim você me deixa mais curioso ainda – Kanone disse começando a andar junto comigo. Eu morava relativamente perto da redação. Narumi-san que era um Ser sedentário e só queria saber de andar de carro. – Realmente não tem nada haver com plano sórdido de me usar para fazer ciúmes no seu namorado?

– Eu já disse que não! – retruquei irritada. – Será que você só tem pensamentos hentais nessa sua cabeça?

– Eu não pensei nada, você que está insinuando! – Kanone se defendeu.

– Claro – resmunguei irritada. – Não tem nada haver comigo e Narumi-san. É sobre o aniversário da Sayoko.

– Ah, é mesmo, está chegando, eu havia me esquecido – Kanone disse em um tom totalmente natural e eu por pouco não cai de susto. Como ele podia esquecer o aniversário da própria irmã?! Ele realmente não existia! Deveria ser um irmão imaginário que Sayoko inventara e acabei pegando o 'surto' emprestado.

– Estou pensando em uma festa surpresa naquele karaokê que ela gosta de ir nos finais de semana – falei assim que me recuperei do susto. Será que todos os homens eram ruins com datas? Eu queria só ver o que Narumi-san iria fazer quando completássemos um ano e seis meses de namoro. Se ele esquecesse, iria matá-lo! Ah... Pensando bem, talvez não estejamos mais namorando. Só se ele largar o palito ambulante, e me arrastar para a igreja mais próxima no dia seguinte. – O que você acha?

– É uma boa idéia, mas teríamos que agir depressa e falar com todos os amigos para que todos finjam que esqueceram a data, e para marcar direito no karaokê – Kanone disse um pouco pensativo.

– É claro! – retruquei aborrecida. – Por isso te chamei. Vou precisar de ajuda!

Durante o resto do caminho fomos conversando animado e discutindo idéias do que mais poderíamos fazer caso o karaokê não desse certo. Kanone era divertido, um tanto quanto 'fora da Terra', mas divertido. Ele sempre me fazia rir muito mesmo quando eu não estava o menor animo para isso. Talvez essa fosse uma das razões pelas quais Narumi-san não gostava dele. Juntava isso ao meu 'encontro' com Kanone naquele tempo em que eu cheguei a duvidar de Narumi-san.

Bem, eu tinha que admitir que Narumi-san ficava lindo com ciúmes, apesar de quase nunca demonstrar. Quase sempre ele desconversa e diz que Kanone é uma má companhia.

Quando eu abrir a porta do apartamento estava rindo por alguma bobagem que Kanone havia dito, mas travei assim que vi a mesa. Estava linda! Toda posta para dois, com velas e tudo! Eu nunca tinha visto uma mesa tão bem arrumada antes.

– Hiyono? – e eu quase cai para traz quando Narumi-san saiu da cozinha. Olhei dele para Kanone (que para variar sorria!) sem saber o que fazer. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse para a minha casa preparar aquele jantar romântico para nós. O pior foi que percebi o olhar de decepção do meu namorado. Ele não disse nada. E seria bem melhor que ele tivesse dito, gritado, berrado, me sacudido, dado uma surra em Kanone. Qualquer coisa! Menos, ficar calado.

Ele voltou para a cozinha me deixando sozinha com Kanone na sala. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Não podia simplesmente expulsar Kanone do apartamento porque afinal de contas eu o havia convidado para ir até lá. Narumi-san também não tinha o menor direito de dar "show" porque ele que não contara que iria fazer uma surpresa para mim. Tudo bem, se ele contasse deixaria de ser surpresa.

– E você disse que não era um plano sórdido, Hiyono – Kanone disse com um sorriso de diversão.

– E não era! Nem é! – exclamei irritada. – Eu não sabia que ele estaria aqui. – Eu preciso falar com ele. Será que poderíamos resolver o que falta por telefone outra hora?

– Claro, não quero ser o causador do termino de um namoro tão pacifico – Kanone disse e revirei os olhos. Quando ele saiu, fechei a porta e fui até a cozinha. Narumi-san estava com as duas mãos apoiadas na pia, e encara o chão. Pelo jeito, estava BEM irritado.

– Narumi-san? – murmurei enquanto andava em passos lentos até ele, mas parei antes de sequer tocá-lo. Ele virou-se para mim e me encarou com um olhar bem mais sério do que eu estava acostumada. E olha que eu já havia recebido todo tipo de olhar frio dele. Nem quando eu disse no restaurante (para todo mundo ouvir) que ele tinha um caso com o Eyes (ai, não gosto nem de lembrar disso) ele me olhou daquele jeito.

– Então você iria apenas resolver algumas coisas? – ele disse quase que em um murmúrio. – Por que aquele idiota estava junto?

– Eu realmente estava apenas resolvendo algumas coisas! – retruquei não gostando daquilo. Ele iria começar um interrogatório! – Kanone estava me ajudando.

– Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não gosto daquele tipo! – Narumi-san disse, e eu receosa do que ele poderia fazer comecei a andar para trás, ele foi junto, e logo a tonta aqui ficou encurralada. – Ele sempre arrastou o corpo inteiro por você! Acha mesmo que eu sou idiota? É, realmente devo ser! Fiquei aqui preparando um jantar porque achei que você estivesse irritada com alguma coisa que eu tivesse feito como esquecer o aniversário de namoro de um ano, cinco meses e vai se saber quantos dias!!! Mas, não, você estava muito feliz com o senhor sorriso ambulante!!!

– Narumi-san! – exclamei exasperada. Estava ponto de explodir. Dizer a ele tudo que estava engasgado na minha garganta desde que eu o vi naquele aeroporto com a outra, mas por alguma razão eu não conseguia falar nada. – Não fale assim comigo!

– Ah, não? E como você quer que eu fale? – ele perguntou cinicamente enquanto colocava as mãos uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Certo, agora eu estava em apuros. Será que gritar adiantava de alguma coisa? Os vizinhos certamente achariam que nós havíamos começado a 'festa' mais cedo. – Assim?

E sem esperar por nenhuma reação minha, ele colou os lábios nos meus. Juro que não entendi nada. Eu acho que ele devia ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar e com muita força. Mas quando ele começou a me beijar pra valer entendi o que ele queria 'dizer'. Ele nunca havia me beijado de uma forma tão... Passional por assim dizer.

Era como se ele quisesse mostrar com aquele beijo quem mandava ali, e de quem eu era. Bem, devo dizer que não gostei muito disso. Eu me sentia como um objeto sendo jogada para lá e para cá, mas eu nem podia reclamar já que eu vivia pensando que ele era o 'meu' homem.

Aos poucos, ele pareceu colocar as idéias no lugar. Claro que eu não impus qualquer dificuldade ao beijo. Ainda tinha meu juízo perfeito. Se eu fizesse qualquer coisa para afastá-lo ele poderia se irritar ainda mais e sair esbravejando que eu estava tendo alguma coisa com o Kanone. E, além disso, eu queria provar todos os tipos de beijos que Narumi-san conseguir dar. Será que ele tinha uma habilidade secreta além de cozinhar que eu não conhecia? 108 tipos de beijos diferentes! Eu não deveria estar fantasiando algo assim em um momento tão critico como esse.

Quando ele se afastou, eu estava completamente e totalmente sem ar! Não que eu reclamasse disso. Imagina. Poderia ficar o beijando até que meu corpo dissesse "Chega!!!", ou seja, demoraria um bom tempo. Mas, sinceramente, ele tinha que aprender a brigar comigo com gosto. Acabávamos sempre nos beijando!

– Eu não deveria ter feito isso – Narumi-san disse passando a mão pelo rosto. – Você sempre consegue me fazer agir como se eu não fosse eu mesmo.

– Eu? Você perde a cabeça e eu que tenho culpa disso?! – retruquei completamente indignada.

– Parece que depois que eu comecei a namorar você não consigo controlar meus sentimentos – ele murmurou enquanto tirava o avental. Oh, sim, ele tinha que fazer isso para me fazer esquecer a raiva que a afirmação que ele fizera anteriormente! Narumi-san mau. Muito, mas muito mau mesmo. Ele sabe como me torturar. – Só de pensar que você poderia estar ansiosa por ter um encontro com esse cara e por isso passou o dia me ignorando, me fez ficar fora de mim.

Ele estava com ciúmes! Que lindo!!! Com ciúmes!!! Por que não havia dito isso desde o começo? Não. Tinha primeiro que me deixar confusa, para depois explicar. Tudo bem que o beijo pelo meio do caminho não foi nem um pouco ruim e nem um pouco sacrificante.

– Eu não estava te ignorando e muito menos tive um encontro com o Kanone – falei sorrindo enquanto fazia com que ele virasse o rosto para me fitar.

– Claro que não, Hiyono – Narumi-san disse sarcasticamente. Voltou para a sala e largou-se em uma das cadeiras. – Só passou o dia sem nem me olhar direito! O que queria que eu pensasse? "Ah, ela está normal, como todos os dias!".

Eu não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversar com Narumi-san! Será que ele havia tomado um porre dessa vez? Só poderia ser! Para estar falando daquele jeito.

– Eu estava zangada sim – falei por fim. – Mas porque você parece estar escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Desde ontem está estranho.

– É impressão sua! – Narumi-san disse rapidamente. – Eu estou preocupado com a revista. As vendas não estão indo muito bem.

Eu sabia que ele não iria falar! Nem sei a razão pela qual tentei fazê-lo dizer que era casado por bem. Agora vai ter que ser por mau!!! De preferência, eu deixava a tal Madoka poste tendo um ataque, com sorte ela morria e o Narumi-san ficaria viúvo, e assim eu reconstruiria a igreja que tinha caído antes, e nós nos casaríamos!

"_Esqueça, Madoka, eu me casei com Hiyono, e você nunca mais terá noticias minhas!", Narumi-san dizia heroicamente enquanto surgia em seu cavalo branco para me resgatar das garras da bruxa malvada. _

"_Não, Ayumu, você não me deixar! E os nossos dez filhos?!", Madoka exclamava desesperada. _

"_Eu agora sei que você nunca me amou, Madoka, ele não são meus filhos!", e dizendo isso, Narumi-san me puxava e me colocava sentada a sua frente. E nós dois sairíamos cavalgando em direção do por do sol para sermos felizes para todo o sempre. "Eu disse que nós nos casaríamos, não disse?"._

"_Eu sei, Narumi-san, jamais desconfiarei de você outra vez!"._

– Hiyono? – Narumi-san me chamou em um tom preocupado. – Eu gostaria muito de saber o que você fica pensando. Às vezes parece ir à lua e ficar fazendo um tour por lá. No próximo aniversário de namoro eu vou comprar um diário para você porque assim você escreve e eu posso roubar!

– Não diga besteiras – murmurei e não consegui evitar que meu rosto corasse. Se ele ao menos sonhasse com o que eu pensava... – Agora escute – falei enquanto me sentava na cadeira ao lado dele. – Eu estava apenas _conversando_ com o Kanone. O aniversário da Sayoko é este final de semana e eu estava pensando em organizar uma festa surpresa, mas como é algo muito trabalhoso para se organizar, eu pensei que ele, como irmão dela, poderia me ajudar.

A expressão de Narumi-san ficou um tanto quando engraçada. Ele parecia estar com vergonha, mas um pouco de raiva ao mesmo tempo. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes parecendo pensar no que iria dizer.

– Você sabe que eu não gosto da sua amizade com ele – Narumi-san disse após minutos incontáveis de silêncio. – Ainda hoje lembro que você disse naquele teatro que ele tem o sorriso muito bonito.

– Eu estava com raiva, Narumi-san! – exclamei irritada. – Porque achei que você... É melhor não completar a frase. – murmurei quando ele me olhou com um olhar de "Se continuar, apanha!" – Enfim, eu estava nervosa e queria que você ficasse irritado de alguma forma. Claro que eu não achei que realmente fosse ficar.

– É claro que fiquei – Narumi-san disse e desviou o olhar. Ah! Ele estava corado!!! E sem jeito! Eu amava quando ele ficava corado e sem jeito! – Eu já gostava de você nesse tempo. Como não iria ficar com ciúmes?

– Bingo! – exclamei satisfeita. – Chegamos ao ponto. Você tem ciúmes! Mas não precisa ter! Você tem o sorriso mais bonito que o do Kanone, apesar de quase nunca sorrir verdadeiramente, você tem o rosto mais bonito que o dele, tem a voz mais bonita que a dele, tem o dorso mais perfeito, e cozinha! – falei fazendo quem ele corasse ainda mais e murmurasse um 'Doida!'.

– Tudo bem, mas depois disso acabou qualquer clima para jantar romântico – Narumi-san disse após um suspiro de cansaço.

– Ah, não! Eu nunca tive um jantar a luz de velas antes! – exclamei batendo o pé. – Pode encontrar o clima de novo! – falei enquanto me levantava e ia em direção da porta.

– Ei, para onde você vai? Quer o jantar ou não? – Narumi-san perguntou confuso.

– Vou entrar outra vez – falei sorrindo. – "Oh, Narumi-san, que mesa maravilhosa! Isso é tão romântico! Eu amo tanto você", e completo com um daqueles beijos que eu sei que você gosta.

Narumi-san começou a rir. Levantou e se aproximou de mim. Passou a mão lentamente pelo meu rosto, antes de me beijar. E o jantar? Bem, ficou completamente esquecido.

* * *

Acordei sentindo o meu corpo leve. Narumi-san ainda dormia. Estava com a cabeça apoiada em minhas costas enquanto seus braços rodeavam minha cintura. Era por essas e outras que eu não conseguia brigar com ele. Daquele jeito, dormindo tão tranqüilo, era impossível imaginar que ele mentia para mim, e que estava apenas 'passando um tempo' comigo.

Me encolhi na cama para assim sentir mais o calor do corpo dele uma vez que estava um frio desgraçado e eu estava tremendo. Era domingo. Não precisaríamos ter que acordar cedo. Por isso Narumi-san ainda estava dormindo tão despreocupado, se fosse qualquer outro dia da semana, ele já teria me feito pular da cama.

– Hiyo... – ele murmurou baixinho enquanto seus braços me apertavam com mais força. Percebi que ele ainda estava dormindo. Pelo menos eu sabia que era comigo a pessoa com que ele sonhava. Se ele murmurasse o nome daquela... daquela... Eu o chutaria da cama sem dó nem piedade.

Mas logo todo e qualquer tipo de pensamento voaram da minha cabeça. Narumi-san parecia uma criança dormindo. Eu poderia ficar ali o resto da vida. Esquecer casamento (seja o dele com aquela figura que se assemelhava a um poste, seja o nosso que eu ainda tenho esperanças de que aconteça algum dia), esquecer até mesmo o chocolate. Só tinham duas coisas em que eu era viciada: Chocolate e Narumi-san. Só não me peça para escolher uma ordem.

Pensei em me levantar e ir até a cozinha preparar o café. Será que ele iria gostar de um café na cama feito pela namorada? Se bem que isso poderia sair perigoso. Eu precisava mostrar para ele que seria uma boa esposa, e trazer café com açúcar, torrada tostada e sanduíche queimado, não seria muito bom. Eu juro que tentava aprender a cozinhar! Ficava observando Narumi-san na cozinha... AH! É esse o problema! Eu tenho que contratar uma velhota para me ensinar porque meu namorado sem camisa e de avental não me ajuda a me concentrar!

Ele voltou a resmungar alguma coisa que dessa vez não consegui identificar o que era, e depois virou para o lado, espalhando-se de costas na cama, e me deixou livre. Mas agora que eu não queria sair mesmo. Sentei-me e fiquei passando os dedos lentamente pelas costas dele, observando cada cicatriz. Eu não sabia como ele havia ganhado aquelas marcas. Aliais, só agora eu me dava conta de que sabia muito pouco sobre o meu namorado.

Como eu me deixara envolver tanto sem nem conhecê-lo direito? Tudo bem, estudamos juntos, trabalhávamos juntos, mas eu sabia muito pouco sobre o passado dele. E nunca perguntei nada porque imaginei que ele talvez pudesse se irritar, mas agora nós estávamos praticamente dividindo o apartamento juntos (sim, ele passava quase as 24 horas do dia enfurnado na minha casa), eu acho que tinha o direito de saber algumas coisas.

Como, por exemplo, quantos filhos ele tinha espalhados pelo mundo e em que lugares exatamente eles estavam para que eu não levasse mais nenhum susto quando fosse conhecê-los!

"_Pode começar a lista, Narumi-san!", eu falava enquanto dava voltas em torno da cadeira na qual ele estava amarrado e só sairia quando eu soubesse de tudo que eu queria. _

"_Tenho mesmo? Tem uns que eu nem conheço, Hiyo!", Narumi-san respondia em um tom de completo desespero. _

"_Não me chame pelo apelido!", exclamei enquanto jogava a luz no rosto dele outra vez fazendo com que ele fizesse uma careta por causa da claridade. "Agora, apenas responda a pergunta"._

"_Os cinco que eu tive com a Madoka... Mais dois fora do casamento aqui no Japão mesmo. Um na Coréia. Um na China. E mais um no Brasil"._

"_Até do outro lado do mundo, seu cachorro!", exclamei dando um tapinha na cabeça dele. _

"_Mas foram apenas... acidentes, Hiyo. Importantes serão os filhos que terei com você!", Narumi-san dizia, e eu tinha a certeza de que se ele não estivesse amarrado se ajoelharia. "Porque nós vamos nos casar! Eu vou comprar documentos falsos, e assim podermos nos casar na igreja e no civil como você tanto quer!"._

"_Mas eu não serei a senhora Narumi, seu malvado!!!!", gritei completamente desiludida._

Se for para casar assim, eu não quero. Ou ele fica viúvo e casa comigo, ou não tem casamento! Levantei-me e abri as cortinas. Narumi-san resmungou enquanto cobria a cabeça com o travesseiro.

– Narumi-san! – exclamei irritada. – Estou com fome.

– Hoje é domingo – ele disse com a voz abafada. – Não sou escravizado no domingo!

– Anda, Narumi-san! – falei irritada enquanto tentava puxá-lo da cama. – Por favor, por favor, por favor!!!!

– Eu tenho que me lembrar de não vir dormir mais aqui no sábado – ele disse sem facilitar nem um pouco para que eu o puxasse.

– Narumi-san! Tive uma idéia! – gritei feliz enquanto subia na cama e começa a pular.

– Isso é um mau sinal. Eu devo me preocupar – Narumi-san disse enquanto girava o corpo e ficou me observando. – E se continuar pulando assim, vai quebrar a cama.

– Ela agüenta coisa muito pior e não quebrou, vai agüentar uns pulinhos! – falei ainda saltitando.

– Como você consegue arrumar tanta energia tão cedo? – Narumi-san perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Vamos para o clube! – disse ajoelhando-me e o fitei com um olhar que sabia que ele não resistia.

– Você sabe que eu não gosto – ele resmungou tentando virar o rosto, mas eu o impedi.

– Por favor, Narumi-san, não seja malvado! O jantar ontem foi frustrado por sua culpa e os almoços ultimamente não tem dado certo e... – parei de falar quando ele me encarou furioso.

– Como assim 'o jantar foi frustrado por sua culpa'? – Narumi-san exclamou irritado. – Foi você que chegou com o senhor sorriso ambulante aqui!

– Mas foi você que me seduziu e não me deixou pensar em outra coisa que não fosse você! – falei manhosa. – Por favor, Narumi-san, vamos ao clube! Está um dia lindo!

– Eu odeio sol... – ele resmungou virando-se para o lado, pegou o travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça outra vez.

– NARUMI-SAN! – gritei revoltada. – Nada do que eu faço está bom para você! Eu não sei cozinhar, e quando eu penso em algo para nos divertirmos, você age assim!

Narumi-san tirou a almofada e me ficou com um olhar de quem sentia culpa. Eu sempre conseguia, era só fazer um pouco de drama.

– Tem certeza de que você está acordada? – ele perguntou, e eu levei um susto tão grande, mas tão grande, que cai da cama. – Hiyono! – exclamou preocupado enquanto ia me ajudar.

– SEU MALVADO! – exclamei enquanto 'voava' para cima dele. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu na cama, e eu fui junto com ele. Mas, Narumi-san não reclamou, ao contrário, começou a rir! Isso mesmo! Ele estava rindo da minha cara.

– Sabe, até hoje eu não entendo como fui gostar de uma tonta como você – ele dizia ainda rindo. Será que eu devia considerar aquilo um elogio? – Mas, a cada dia me surpreende mais a forma como você me faz esquecer os meus problemas.

Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça no peito dele. Não tinha jeito. Ele não gostava de ir ao clube. Não adiantava gritar, espernear, resmungar. Quando ele não queria, não havia quem conseguisse convencê-lo.

– Por que não ficamos aqui mesmo? Podemos assistir um filme e...

– Um filme? – exclamei me agitando outra vez. – Eu sei um filme!

– Se você falar o titulo de qualquer filme romântico, meloso e que me faça dormir no meio por ser gigante, eu desisto da idéia e vou para casa! – Narumi-san retrucou girando os olhos.

– Você que é insensível! – gritei revoltada tentando me libertar dos braços dele, mas Narumi-san me abraçou de um jeito que fez meu corpo ficar todo mole. Ele adorava me ter na mão daquele jeito! – Sintonia do Amor é um filme ótimo! Você dormiu no começo! Não deu nem uma chance para o filme!

– Prefiro Star Wars – Narumi-san disse totalmente indiferente ao que eu dizia.

– Qual deles? – perguntei tentando me fazer entendida do assunto. Mas, quando assistimos Star Wars, quem dormiu fui eu. – Se for um dos três primeiros eu assisto. São chatos, mas pelo menos tem o Ewan.

– Que intimidade é essa agora com os atores? – Narumi-san retrucou após girar os olhos. – Qual o nome do personagem dele no filme?

– Sei lá – retruquei balançando levemente os ombros. – Isso importa? O que importa é que ele fica lindo brandindo aquela espada azul que tem hora que é verde e outras é vermelha!

– Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou indignado. Eu ri enquanto erguia a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Que filme você queria assistir? – ele perguntou quando recuperou a compostura.

– Moulin Rouge! – exclamei animada.

– Além de romântico, é triste, então a resposta é: Não! – Narumi-san disse em um tom de quem dizia uma sentença.

– Como é que você sabe? – perguntei desconfiada. – Já assistiu?

– Uma vez a Mado... – ele começou a falar, mas parou rapidamente.

Eu não acredito que ele havia assistido um filme tão lindo como Moulin Rouge com aquele poste! E o pior, se descuidou e quase falou isso para mim! Com certeza ele deveria estar pensando que 'foi por pouco', mas eu sabia quem era 'Madoka'. Imediatamente minha adorada mente começou a trabalhar enviando imagens dos dois assistindo ao filme, enquanto Narumi-san entoava com sua voz os melhores trechos de Come what may para a chata da mulher dele! Ah, só pensar nisso me dava vontade de mordê-lo! Mas deixaria uma marca muito feia. Se bem que seria lindo quando ele chegasse em casa com uma marca vermelha no pescoço!

– O que, Narumi-san? – optei pela opção 'C': Quando for traída pelo namorado, e este nem desconfiar disso e acabar soltando alguma coisa, faça-se de desentendida.

– Não – ele disse após ficar alguns poucos segundos calado. – Mas li uma critica certa vez que entregava tudo, inclusive o final. Além disso, não quero assistir Moulin Rouge para a senhorita passar o filme inteiro babando!!!

– Então! Vamos ao clube!!! – exclamei feliz enquanto me levantava e já ia em direção do banheiro. Desta vez ele não reclamou. Ficou encarando o teto com uma expressão de quem estava longe, e muito possivelmente nem ouvira o que eu havia dito. Estava pensando _nela. _

Por sorte (ou acomodação mesmo. Ele havia pulado as etapas da vida: "Noivado e casamento", e passara direto para o "Dividir o mesmo teto) Narumi-san sempre deixava todo tipo de roupa no meu apartamento. Como ele não sabia nada, nem tinha roupa de banho. Por isso, vestiu uma camisa regata (Oh, céus, os braços a mostra para que eu possa exibir para todas as invejosas no clube!) e uma bermuda.

Eu, como quase toda mulher (tem algumas que nem pensam e já estão prontas), demorei uma eternidade para ficar pronta. Claro que era só charme uma vez que não havia mistério nenhum em colocar um biquíni e a saída. Era rosa, e a saída também com alguns detalhes desenhados.

– Narumi-san, amarre aqui, por favor? – perguntei segurando a parte de cima enquanto chegava na sala.

– A única vantagem de ir para o clube é essa – ele disse com um sorriso MUITO pervertido. – Ver você usando esse tipo de roupa. Agora eu já vi, vamos voltar para o quarto.

Fingi que não ouvi e fui até ele para que ele pudesse fazer o que eu havia pedido. Depois coloquei o chapéu e puxei Narumi-san em direção da porta.

– Ayu-chan, se comporte – falei para o gatinho que miava perto da porta.

– Você não vai, gato assassino – Narumi-san disse enquanto girava os olhos.

– Narumi-san! – exclamei irritada. – Não fale assim! Ayu-chan é um bom amigo!

Narumi-san bufou e saiu do apartamento. Fiz um último afago em Ayu-chan que continuava miando, e depois fechei a porta.

Eu sabia que Narumi-san não estava nem um pouco contente com aquele passeio, mas ele tinha que entender que precisávamos de uma vida social, e trancados no quarto não poderíamos ter nada além de uma vida a dois (bastante quente, devo acrescentar).

– _O concerto do famoso pianista Eyes Rutherford é tido como um dos eventos deste ano – _torci o nariz quando ouvi a noticia na rádio. _– Os fãs desde talento não conseguem esconder sua ansiedade e o pianista já avisou que fará uma surpresa a todos durante a apresentação. _

– Surpresa? – murmurei olhando para Narumi-san que dirigia tranquilamente sem parecer ouvir nem um terço do que era dito. – Narumi-san... Por favor, não me diga que você a surpresa!

– Se você quer mesmo tudo bem eu digo que não – ele disse indiferente e me fez dar um pulo de raiva, e como resultado bati a cabeça no teto do carro.

– Eu não quero! – exclamei exasperada.

– Eu havia prometido tocar uma música – Narumi-san disse sem dar muita importância.

– Mas... Mas... Mas! – eu murmurava alterada. E não sei se foi o estresse e a possibilidade do meu namorado se apresentar diante de tantas pessoas, incluindo algumas malucas que certamente o achariam muito mais atraente que Rutherford, eu comecei a me sentir um pouco enjoada.

– Hiyono? O que houve? – Narumi-san perguntou preocupado. Eu deveria estar com uma cor estranha (no mínimo verde) para que ele tenha feito essa pergunta.

– Nada – murmurei respirando pausadamente enquanto tentava colocar as idéias no lugar. – É só um mal estar passageiro.

– Não é melhor voltar para o apartamento? – Narumi-san tornou a perguntar, e então entendi qual era a razão da 'preocupação' com a minha saúde. Ele queria era um motivo para voltar.

– Eu estou bem, só me deixe quieta algum tempo – murmurei emburrada. – E depois conversaremos sobre essa história de apresentação em concerto. Eu não quero dividir o meu pianista particular com ninguém!!!

Narumi-san fingiu não gostar da resposta, mas percebi que um sorriso se formou nos cantos dos seus lábios. Era um poço de egocentrismo mesmo. Adorava quando eu me referia a ele como "meu".

Não falamos mais nada durante o caminho, e quando chegamos fomos direto para uma mesa perto da piscina. Narumi-san fingia não se importar, mas eu sabia que ele odiava piscina. E por que eu o obrigava a ir para o clube? Porque eu gosto e pronto! Ele que aprenda a conviver com o que eu gosto.

– Querem alguma coisa agora? – um garçom perguntou enquanto deixava os cardápios sobre a mesa.

– Eu quero alguma coisa para beber – falei enquanto fazia o movimento de que iria pegar o cardápio para olhar, mas Narumi-san me deteve.

– Um suco de laranja para ela e uma água sem gás para mim – ele disse sem me dar a menor chance de me manifestar sobre o assunto.

– Ei! Quem disse que eu queria suco? – exclamei revoltada. – Eu queria alguma coisa alcoólica!

– Nem pensar – Narumi-san disse estreitando os olhos em sinal de irritação. – Quando você bebe fica fora de controle! Além disso, não estava se sentindo mal ainda agora?

Cruzei os braços e amarrei a cara. Fiquei observando as crianças que brincavam na piscina menor. Sem que pudesse me refrear, comecei a imaginar o meu Narumi-san em miniatura brincando junto com as outras crianças. Sim, por ele seria uma criança saudável e sociável, ao contrário do pai que só pensava em ficar preso dentro do próprio mundo.

Mas, logo meus sonhos se desfizeram quando eu me lembrei que ele já era casado, e não poderia casar comigo. E logo, sem casamento, não haveriam filhos.

– Quer que eu passe o protetor em você? – Narumi-san perguntou, e percebi que aquilo era apenas para puxar assunto. Apenas balancei levemente a cabeça concordando.

Ele levantou, tirou meus cabelos do caminho e começou a passar o protetor. Eu tentei fingir que não estava gostando das mãos suaves dele deslizarem pelas minhas costas, mas era difícil. Bem difícil.

No entanto, ele parou de repente. Abri os olhos e ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo, mas ele olhava para alguma coisa do outro lado da piscina.

– Narumi-san, o que foi? – perguntei fazendo o movimento de que iria ver o que ele encarava tão interessado, mas ele foi mais rápido, me puxou fazendo com que eu me levantasse, e fez com que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Depois me abraçou com força.

Claro que eu não entendi patavina daquela demonstração de carinho naquele momento. Narumi-san nunca me abraçava em público. Na verdade, ele não segura nem a minha a mão quando estávamos no meio de muita gente. O que ele queria era me impedir de ver o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse escondendo.

– Narumi-san! – exclamei enquanto me afastava. – Por que isso agora?

– Só fiquei com vontade de te abraçar. Por quê? Não podia? – ele perguntou tentando parecer natural, mas ainda estava nervoso.

– Claro – balancei levemente os ombros. – Só achei estranho.

– Então, você já veio ao clube, já tomou seu suco de laranja e já viu o sol. Será que podemos voltar agora? – Narumi-san perguntou sem me soltar.

– Mas nós acabamos de chegar! – exclamei exasperada.

– Por favor, Hiyono, não eleve o seu tom de voz – ele pediu quase que em um sussurro.

– Você é realmente um insensível! Eu faço de tudo para te agradar, até tomei a droga do suco e não pedi nada mais forte para beber para você não reclamar, e só o que você sabe dizer é que quer ir para casa! – exclamei nervosa.

E daí se metade do clube já estava olhando para nós dois? Eu queria mais que aquele povo fofoqueiro se afogasse! O que importava era saber o que Narumi-san estava escondendo de mim! Tudo bem, eu já sabia! Mas queria ouvir da boca dele.

– Ayumu! – uma voz disse atrás de mim. Vi Narumi-san ficar mais branco que cera. Quando me virei, vi a mulher, AQUELA, a que tinha forma de poste! Se bem que de perto, ela não era tão alta. Estava mais pra forma de tabua e bem reta!!! – Eu acho que você está me devendo uma boa explicação – ela disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

– Se você se acalmar um pouquinho, Madoka, eu posso falar – Narumi-san disse nervoso, e eu nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso antes! Cafajeste! Cachorro! Era um cafachorro!!!!

– Como você passa a noite inteira fora e está todo alegre em um clube? Você tem responsabilidades, esqueceu? – Eu ia pular no pescoço daquela mulher. Ah se ia. Quem tinha que pedir explicações ali era eu!

– Isso mesmo, Narumi-san – falei irritada e ele virou-se para mim com um olhar de susto. – Tem a sua penca esperando em casa?

– Penca? Que penca? Endoidou, Hiyono? – Narumi-san perguntou fazendo-se de santo. Como ele era cara de pau! A mulher ali na frente dizendo que ele tinha responsabilidades, e ele simplesmente finge que não sabe, não viu!

– Ora, Narumi-san! Eu cansei!!! – exclamei, ou melhor, berrei. Estava farta daquela situação, e precisava colocar os pingos nos 'is'. – Há um ano, cinco meses, dezessete dias e oito horas nós namoramos e você nunca me falou em casar, nunca nem sequer falou em noivado! Eu sempre me perguntei a razão, se você queria apenas brincar ou sei lá o que, mas há dois dias eu tive a resposta! – apontei para a mulher a minha frente. – _Narumi _Madoka!

– Hiyono, você não está pensando que eu... e a Madoka – Narumi-san começou a dizer incrédulo, mas eu o interrompi.

– Ora, o que mais poderia ser? Você já é casado! Não haveria outra explicação!!! – gritei completamente fora de controle. E o pior que dessa vez eu não podia atribuir aquilo ao álcool.

Narumi Madoka, por alguma razão que eu desconheço, começou a rir.

– Ayumu, você namora uma louca! – ela disse ainda rindo.

– Hiyono, se você me deixar falar e parar de falar loucuras vai entender que... – ele ia colocar a mão sobre o meu ombro, mas eu estava nervosa demais para sentir o toque dele sobre o meu corpo. E sem pensar duas vezes, o empurrei. Sim, empurrei. Tudo bem que eu não pensei nem um pouquinho, mas empurrei. E ele caiu dentro da piscina. Dentro da parte FUNDA da piscina.

Ai céus! Eu sei que ele não sabe nadar! Não ia voltar para a superfície sozinho, mas eu não iria ajudá-lo. Não iria mesmo! Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez! Que algum guarda-vidas aparecesse o tirasse de lá. Eu só esperava que Narumi-san não engolisse muita água, eu não iria gostar nada de ver um daqueles guarda-vidas de dois metros de altura fazendo respiração boca a boca no meu namorado. Ou ex-namorado?

– Se você tivesse o deixado falar – Narumi Madoka disse me fitando demoradamente, e não parecia nem pouco preocupada por Narumi-san ter caído na água e não ter dado o ar da graça ainda. – Entenderia que Narumi Ayumu é meu irmão.

– O quê? – murmurei assustada. Juro, eu não sei o que eu senti naquela hora, mas no mínimo, no mínimo, eu era uma grande idiota! – Narumi-san! – exclamei enquanto levava minhas mãos até a boca, mas não havia muito tempo para pensar. Simplesmente mergulhei, e nadei até o fundo da piscina para ajudá-lo.

Ele deveria estar apavorado, a piscina era muito funda, era uma piscina olímpica de cem metros, então cobria um adulto e muito ainda. Uma vez ele comentou que não gostava de piscinas porque quase morrera afogado uma vez. Estava brincando quando era pequeno, caiu dentro da piscina e ninguém deu por falta dele logo. Quando o encontraram, ele estava praticamente desmaiado.

Bem, com uma irmã dessa – desalmada! – eu não duvido que essa história realmente seja verdade.

Com um pouco de dificuldade (ele é bem pesado) o puxei de volta a superfície. Ele estava inconsciente! Tentei puxá-lo até a borda, mas não estava conseguindo.

– Será que dá pra ajudar? – gritei desesperada uma vez que Madoka continuava apenas olhando.

Quando finalmente conseguimos tirar Narumi-san da piscina, percebi que ele estava um pouco roxo. AI MEU DEUS! Eu havia matado o meu futuro marido! Eu era viúva antes do casamento! Mas, também, o que custava aquele... Tudo bem, eu não irei xingá-lo. O que custava ele dizer que aquele poste tabua era irmã dele? Nem de longe parecia!!!

– Acho que vai precisar de um boca a boca – Madoka disse chegando a sua 'brilhante' conclusão.

– Se você se oferecer para fazer isso, vai parar no fundo da piscina! – exclamei entre os dentes enquanto colocava a cabeça de Narumi-san sobre as minhas pernas.

Depois fiz o procedimento de um boca a boca. Não me perguntem como eu me lembrei das aulas de primeiros socorros da auto escola. Só sei que no final, depois de soprar ar para dentro pela ultima vez, ele começou a tossir e colocar a água para fora.

– Narumi-san? – murmurei enquanto ele continuava tossindo. Eu também não estava bem. Estava com a respiração fraca e alterada pelo esforço que havia feito. Isso sem falar na preocupação que surgiu quando ele acordou. Não me entendam de maneira errada. É claro que eu queria que ele acordasse, mas agora viria a parte difícil da história: Agüentar o longo sermão sobre pedir explicações antes de surtar.

– Hiyono, eu sinceramente estou com muita vontade de... – coloquei meus dedos sobre os lábios dele e o impedi de continuar. Narumi-san, com um pouco de esforço, se sentou e ficou me olhando com raiva, ódio, desprezo... Ah! Eu não sei que olhar era aquele!!! Mas que ele estava zangado isso estava.

Eu achei que fosse melhorar aos poucos, mas a minha respiração só parecia piorar a cada segundo. O enjôo que senti mais cedo voltou com força total, e as imagens ficaram um tanto quanto turvas. Apoiei a mão no chão para tentar me manter firme, mas não estava agüentando.

– Hiyono? – ouvi Narumi-san me chamar e agora parecia bem preocupado. – O que você tem? Hiyono?

Mas eu não consegui dizer nada. Simplesmente tudo 'apagou' ao meu redor.

* * *

Sentia meu estomago revirar. Não havia nenhum ruído. Nada. O que havia acontecido afinal de contas? Pisquei seguidamente tentando fazer com que as coisas entrassem em foco, mas parecia inútil. Eu ainda estava muito zonza.

– Ah, a senhorita acordou! – ouvi alguém falar do meu lado. Desviei o olhar, e vi uma garota toda de branco. Será que eu tinha morrido? Mulher de branco, cama estranha, lugar estranho. A ultima coisa que eu me lembrava era de...

– NARUMI-SAN! – exclamei enquanto tentava me levantar, mas a garota de branco me deteve.

– Fique calma, senhorita – ela disse um pouco nervosa. – No seu estado não é bom se alterar tanto.

Do que ela estava falando? Estado? Que estado?

– Vou chamar o médico para vê-la – ela disse enquanto saia do quarto. Levei uma das mãos a cabeça enquanto tentava entender o que cargas d'água estava acontecendo. Não demorou nem cinco minutos para que um homem de branco aparecesse. Certo. A garota havia dito hospital. Mas por que eu estava no hospital? Será que eu tinha uma doença terminal e haviam me escondido isso da ultima vez que eu fiz exames?

– Pode dizer a verdade, doutor! – falei nervosa. – Por mais terrível que seja eu vou agüentar!

– Não se agite tanto, senhorita Yuizaki – ele disse passando bondade em sua voz. Era um senhor já de barba e cabelo branco. Eu não sei se eles haviam me dado algum remédio, mas eu imaginei o velho vestido de vermelho e falando 'Ho ho ho'. – A senhorita realmente não percebeu o que está acontecendo?

– Perceber? – murmurei mais confusa ainda. – Doutor, por favor, eu não sei do que está falando!

– É incrível que não tenha percebido, já está entrando na 6° semana de gestação... – ele disse com um sorriso e meu cérebro ficou em completo e total 'off'. Ele havia dito "Gestação"? Não podia ser! Eu não podia estar... Eu realmente não poderia estar esperando um bebê!!! – Realmente não tem sentido nada de diferente?

– Não – murmurei ainda atordoada. Eu ia ter um bebê. Um bebê! Um filho meu e de Narumi-san! – Senti uns enjôos, mas não dei muita importância, e meus seios estão mais pesados e doloridos, mas achei que fosse por causa das regras que por sinal já deveriam ter vindo.

– Isso é um sinal de que realmente está grávida – o médico disse pacientemente. Muito possivelmente percebeu que eu não estava esperando por aquilo. Eu não sabia nem o que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar.

– O senhor não pode ter se enganado? – perguntei entrando em desespero. – Eu e meu namorado sempre tomamos cuidado e ele não quer filhos!

– Foram feitos exames, senhorita Yuizaki – o médico disse enquanto anotava alguma coisa no prontuário. Deveria ser: Mãe desnaturada que não aceita gravidez! – Além disso, vocês dois são jovens e saudáveis.

– Mas ele vai achar que eu engravidei de propósito – murmurei nervosa.

– Converse com ele antes de ficar pensando coisas – o médico aconselhou. Depois me mostrou a ultra som que havia sido feita enquanto eu estava desacordada. Um pontinho minúsculo, quase imperceptível, era o meu bebê.

Como Narumi-san iria reagir a isso depois de tudo que aconteceu? Eu andava tão preocupada com a história da esposa que agora eu sabia ser irmã, que não percebi os sinais da gravidez. Bem, eu tinha que vez um lado bom da coisa. Pelo menos ele só me mataria depois que o bebê nascesse.

– Você quer que eu chame o seu namorado agora? – ele perguntou bondosamente. – Ele está na sala de espera, parece bastante nervoso, mas não disse nada sobre a gravidez, é melhor que a senhorita conte.

– Tudo bem – murmurei sem nenhuma emoção na voz. Eu sabia bem a razão pela qual ele estava nervoso, não tinha nada haver com a minha saúde. – Eu não vou poder fugir dessa conversa mesmo.

– Não fique assim – o médico disse tentando me animar. – Ter uma criança é uma benção.

Tentei sorrir. Eu não estava triste pelo bebê. É claro que não estava. Pelo menos ele seria o meu consolo quando Narumi-san terminasse comigo. Levei uma das mãos ao meu ventre e acariciei levemente.

– Desculpe, bebê – murmurei baixinho. – Por não ter percebido que você está aí.

Fiquei entretida pensando em como teria trabalho quando deixasse o hospital. Teria que adaptar o apartamento, transformar o chamado "Quarto da bagunça" em um quartinho de bebê, e não demorou nada para que eu começasse a surtar imaginando que seria tudo rosa (se fosse menina, claro, eu não queria traumatizar o pobre garoto com um quarto rosa).

Fui trazida de volta à Terra por algumas batidas na porta.

– Pode entrar – falei um pouco nervosa, mas respirei fundo, eu não podia me alterar!

O rosto de Narumi-san apareceu em seguida. Tentei o encarar, mas estava envergonhada demais pelo que havia acontecido. Sim, eu sinto vergonha antes que vocês comecem a pensar que eu sou apenas uma louca que pensa tudo que vem na cabeça. Ouvi o barulho de uma cadeira sendo puxada, ele deveria estar ao lado da cama agora. Mas não dizia nada. Eu odiava aquilo. Odiava aquele jeito dele. Preferia que ele gritasse de uma vez do que ficasse apenas me observando.

Será que eu deveria falar alguma coisa? Pedir desculpas? Não iria adiantar. Ele deveria estar muito zangado. Eu não precisava nem olhá-lo para saber que ele estava irado com o que acontecera. Não sei se o pior havia sido eu ter dito que ele era casado com a irmã, ou quase ter o matado afogado. Talvez as duas coisas.

– Você não confia em mim – a voz veio enfim, fria e cortante.

– Você poderia perguntar como eu estou antes de dizer isso – murmurei tentando não chorar. Que adiantariam lágrimas? Mas, graças ao meu estado, u estava muito mais emotiva que o normal.

– O que você quer, Hiyono? – ele exclamou furioso. – Que eu dê pulos de alegria depois do que você fez?

– Claro que não, eu mereço isso, mas não estava preparada – falei sem ter coragem suficiente ainda para olhá-lo.

– Eu já disse, você não confia em mim! Por que sempre tem que ficar pensando mil coisas e dar um show em publico? – Narumi-san disse e notei que ele pareceu tentar se controlar, mas não deu muito certo, a voz ainda estava gélida.

– Eu tentei! – gritei em resposta, finalmente virando o rosto para encará-lo, e ele balançou um pouco ao ver meu rosto manchado de lágrimas. – Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo, mas você sempre se esquivava e mentia! Eu fui atrás de você naquele dia em você foi buscar a sua irmã no aeroporto.

– Você me seguiu? – Narumi-san perguntou indignado.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? – retruquei exasperada. – Você estava estranho! Eu fiquei com medo, Narumi-san, eu gosto muito, mais que isso, eu te amo demais! Fiquei com medo de que você estivesse cansado de mim!!! O que custava você dizer: "Hiyo, hoje eu não vou poder almoçar com você porque tenho que buscar a minha irmã que está chegando"? Quando eu vi vocês dois abraçados, pensei o pior!

– Você sempre pensa o pior! – Narumi-san disse sério. – Sempre! Tudo bem, eu menti, mas é que a Madoka é uma... Ela é insuportável! Iria ficar achando mil defeitos em você! Como seriam poucos dias que ela ficaria, eu não achei que tivesse necessidade de que vocês se conhecessem. E, outra coisa, a Madoka é minha cunhada, esposa do meu irmão.

– Você poderia ter evitado tudo isso se falasse mais sobre você – falei após um suspiro de cansaço. – Eu nem sabia que você tinha um irmão, dirá que ele é casado, e que a esposa dele vem te ver de vez em quando.

– Não! Você poderia ter evitado tudo isso falando comigo! – Narumi-san retorquiu impaciente. – Ficou pensando que eu tenho 'uma penca' de filhos, que eu já era casado! Como é que eu ia adivinhar que você queria se casar comigo?

– Todo sonho de uma mulher é se casar! – respondi prontamente.

– Nem toda mulher hoje em dia sonha isso! – Narumi-san disse de uma vez só. – Você sempre me aparentou ser moderna demais para usar um véu! Além disso, eu não leio pensamentos. Um ano é pouco para alguém aceitar um pedido de casamento. Como eu poderia saber que não iria levar um não?

Era por isso? Ele não me pedira em casamento porque tinha medo de uma rejeição? Cara, que vontade de partir o Narumi-san em dois. Mas, logo depois esse pensamento sumiu da minha cabeça. Ele tinha razão. Eu nunca havia falado em casamento. Ele não poderia ler a minha mente.

– E o pior! – Narumi-san continuou. – Quando eu tento me explicar, você não deixa! Você sempre soube que eu tenho pavor de piscina. Eu fui ao clube com você, mas isso não significa que eu goste. Eu queria apenas que você ficasse feliz! E o que eu recebo em troca? Um escândalo e um mergulho! O que você faria se tivesse uma arma na sua frente ao invés da piscina?

– Foi sem querer! Eu estava fora de mim, Ayumu! – falei alterada, e sempre quando estava nervosa demais, o chamava pelo nome. Claro que ele não estava acostumado com isso, ocasionalmente acontecia, e ele quase sempre levava um susto. – Tudo bem, essa discussão não vai nos levar para lugar algum! Eu errei, você também! Eu vou entender se você terminar o nosso namoro e se quer mesmo fazer isso diga logo de uma vez porque eu preciso falar uma coisa, e não quero que continue namorando comigo só por obrigação.

– Como assim? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Eu quero que me diga – falei segurando o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos. – Mesmo com essas minhas loucuras, você me ama?

– Hiyono, não é hora de declarações e... – ele começou a dizer impaciente, mas eu o interrompi.

– É importante para mim saber isso! – exclamei decidida. – Tudo bem se a resposta for negativa, os meus sentimentos não mudar, mas eu preciso saber!

– Que homem agüentaria o escândalo que você fez naquele restaurante daquela vez? – Narumi-san disse sério. – Que homem estaria aqui depois de quase ter morrido afogado quando a própria namorada o jogou na piscina? Eu realmente preciso responder? Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom em demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas achei que você me compreendesse sem palavras.

– Mas às vezes é preciso ouvir – murmurei tristemente. Por que ele simplesmente não dizia 'Sim' ou 'Não'? – Tudo bem, eu tenho uma coisa importante para dizer – respirei fundo. Ele me olhava confuso. – A razão pela qual eu estou aqui é que...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta foi aberta de sopetão e Narumi Madoka entrou no quarto. Eu começava a entender o 'insuportável' que Narumi-san dissera.

– Como está se sentindo, querida? – ela perguntou em um tom totalmente falso! – Ficamos muito preocupados quando você perdeu a consciência. Eu achei que quem precisasse de um hospital depois do que aconteceu fosse o Ayumu.

Ela continuou tagarelando alguma coisa sobre ele ter quase morrido, e eu que parava no hospital, mas eu não prestava atenção. Estava olhando para Narumi-san que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, e eu tinha certeza de que era de raiva.

– Mas eu entendo perfeitamente! Ayumu não é um rapaz que você possa deixar fugir, não é? – ela falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Eu arregalei os olhos. Ela não estava querendo dizer o que eu achava que queria, estava? – Bonito, rico e inteligente. Não é todo dia que se encontra um assim!

– Não fale do que você não sabe! – gritei alterada. – Você nem ao menos me conhece, não pode ficar me julgando!!!

– Ah, mas eu vi naquele clube muito bem o tipo de pessoa que você é – Madoka disse rindo.

– Eu juro que só não faço o que eu quero com você, _querida_ – comecei em um tom tão falso quanto o dela. – Porque com certeza eu me alteraria, e não seria bom para o bebê!

Ops... Escapou!

Um silêncio mortal se seguiu depois que eu disse que estava grávida. Eu olhava para Narumi-san que parecia estar em choque, e me encarava como se ainda não acreditasse no que havia escutado.

– AYUMU! – mas, é claro, ela tinha que atrapalhar! – COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO?

– Madoka, sai agora! – Narumi-san exclamou furioso. – Eu estava conversando com a Hiyono, e você aparece do nada, começa a insultá-la, e ainda quer explicações? Não tente bancar a irmã preocupada! Você deveria procurar o seu marido que está desaparecido e me esquecer! – ele disse praticamente empurrando a chata para fora. Depois fechou a porta NA CARA dela (como isso foi bom!) e voltou-se para mim.

– Narumi-san? – o chamei preocupada quando ele ficou mudo de novo. Tudo bem, isso era normal da parte dele, nunca falar, mas nessa situação ele tinha que pelo menos dizer um 'Ai, como isso aconteceu?'. – Eu sei que você foi pego de surpresa, eu também fui! Não havia percebido! E, é por isso que eu disse que você não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser, eu assumo a responsabilidade sozinha e...

Ele sorriu! Fiquei extremamente confusa com aquilo. Em passos lentos Narumi-san se aproximou, inclinou-se e deu um leve beijo na minha barriga.

– Você não poderia ter me dado uma noticia melhor – ele disse visivelmente emocionado. Eu acho que estava vendo coisas. Quem havia seqüestrado o meu Narumi-san? E que impostor era aquele?

– Narumi-san... – murmurei confusa. – Eu acho que você não entendeu muito bem. Eu vou um bebê! Você sempre disse que não queria filhos!!!

– E você leva tudo o que eu digo em consideração? – ele retrucou me encarando ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– É claro que levo – retruquei nervosa. – Você nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que fala coisas da boca pra fora!

– Você realmente não me conhece – Narumi-san disse, mas não estava aborrecido. – Só não pense que eu esqueci a tentativa de homicídio! Você ainda vai ter que me recompensar por isso.

– Narumi-san! Eu já disse que FOI-SEM-QUERER! – exclamei choramingando.

– Ah, claro, eu quase fui para o outro mundo sem querer – Narumi-san falou após girar os olhos, mas logo ele me encarou com um olhar significativo. – Mas, Hiyo, agora nós vamos ter que casar.

Meu queixo caiu. Ele havia dito a palavra mágica? Havia? Havia? HAVIA? Não era nenhum surto meu? Nenhum delírio ou sonho? Ele realmente havia dito que queria se casar comigo? Eu não sabia o que fazer! Mas... E se fosse só pelo bebê? Imediatamente meu sorriso sumiu.

– Não é só pelo bebê, sua boba – Narumi-san disse como se adivinhasse o que eu havia pensado. – Eu já disse, que homem agüentaria tudo o que você faz? Minha vida não teria graça se não fosse os seus surtos. Eu... Eu te amo, está bem? Só não me peça para repetir isso!

– Repete? – falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Olha, você não pode contrariar uma mulher grávida! Repete! Repete! Repete!!!

Eu acho que sabia o que ele estava pensando: "Vão ser meses bem complicados", mas eu realmente não me importava, e no final das contas eu havia conseguido a minha família. Iria casar com Narumi-san, me tornar a Senhora Narumi e ainda ter o meu Narumi-san em miniatura! O que eu poderia querer mais? Ele tinha razão quando dissera que sem mim a vida dele não teria graça.

**FIM**


End file.
